


You're Mine

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jensen Ackles Smut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: You’re a close friend to both Jensen and Danneel, with special kind of benefits. After you’re invited to one of their parties, Misha takes a special interest in you. As you dodge him and get ghosted by both Jensen & Danneel, you decide to leave early. Jensen comes to find you later on and ask why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stemmed from a dream I had and with encouragement from friends turned it into a fic. First time I ever attempted something like this, so please be gentle with me

**Jensen x Reader; Danneel x reader (implied); Misha**

 

The party was uncomfortable at best. Sitting on the couch, you watched most of the guests filtered in and out of the rooms at a snail’s pace. Everyone had to stop and talk to everyone and make the most inane conversation that you ever had to hear.

It wasn’t your first go around with this crowd, and as long as you were part of this odd little triangle, it certainly wouldn’t be your last. At some point, you just learned to roll with the punches and be whomever they needed you to be at any given moment. It had been that way for six months now, and unless you put a stop to things, you didn’t see anything changing.

It was, at times, tiresome; but ultimately you felt pretty damn lucky that you were in the position you were in. Being this person, to this couple not only allotted you plenty of perks but the chance to be around the one you loved the most.

Normally, Danneel was the one who requested you come over or attend one of their parties. But this time, it was Jensen that had asked you to come. It was a get together to kick off summer, and he wanted you around for a distraction or so you assumed. Not exactly the normal arrangement, but you agreed nonetheless.

But now, there you sat on the plush sofa of the Ackles’ sunken living room, with a swarm of people coming and going, giving you a growing headache. No sign of either Mr. or Mrs. and you were beginning to wonder why you were even there.

Draining the remainder of the whiskey in your glass, you were about to get up and make your way to the bar. Before you could, Misha plopped on the cushion beside you, anchoring his arm on the back of the couch and twisting his body so he was hovering in close proximity.

You passed him a polite smile and could see he had clearly had more than a few drinks. His bright blue eyes were glazed over with an alcohol-induced indulgence that was planted firmly on you.

“Hey there, pretty lady,” he swooned and gave you a lazy wink. “Why ya sitting here by yourself looking so lonely?”

“Just sitting, Misha. People watching mostly,” you replied, looking back out at the people mingling between the room and the kitchen.

“Aw, well, let me keep you company then…”

Misha’s other hand rested on top of yours, as the arm he planted across the back of the couch touched on your shoulder. Turning your head to look at it with indignance, then slowly turned back to look at him and pulled your hand from his, then stood from the couch.

“You’re sweet to care, but I’m fine, thanks. Going to get a refill.”

“I’ll save your seat!” he called out, then promptly turned to the person to his left, and began chatting with them.

Making your way through the traffic between the rooms, you made it to the bar and poured yourself another double shot of whiskey. You hadn’t seen Jensen yet that night, and only one quick sighting of Danneel. It was making you wonder why they even bothered asking you to come.

Just as you were sipping on the whiskey, Misha was headed your way, again. You sighed and tried to find a quick escape. The only way out was suddenly blocked by a small group of people, giving Misha time to catch up to where you were.

“So, Y/N, you never did tell me how you met our lovely couple, here.”

You didn’t want to have this conversation again. It was becoming tiresome and you didn’t think anyone was buying it anyway. But you did as asked and gave him the party line.

“I’m Danneel’s trainer and a certified masseuse. That’s how I met them.”

It wasn’t a total lie. You did meet her when you filled in for her personal trainer and the two of you hit it off. She invited you to the house for tea and girl chat, but when she leaned over and kissed you, it took you by surprise. An even bigger surprise was when her husband came home and caught the two of you on the couch. Your clothes were still on, but he sat across from the two of you quietly watching, narrowing his eyes at you and watching the spectacle unfold. It was nerve-wracking, but also the most arousing thing you’d ever been part of. After that, you’d lost track of how it morphed into what it is now.

Misha raised his brow curiously. “Oh, I see. I see…” he said, nodding in understanding. “Well, that’s pretty great that you got that close.” He leaned on the bar beside you and tilted his head, looking at you with wide, dreamy eyes.

“You alright there?” you asked, standing up straighter and taking a step back.

“I’m just… awed. Really. I’ve never seen the two of them happier. And the way Danneel talks about you,” he waved it off and smiled wide. “She told Vicki you were the one that changed things for the better. That must be one hell of a training session you gave her!”

“Um, yeah.” You were starting to feel uncomfortable. You didn’t like talking about your relationship with either Jensen or Danneel, whether it was physical training or sexual, especially to someone you didn’t know very well. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room.”

You gave him a polite smile and headed off in the direction of the wine cellar. Certainly, there would be fewer people down there, or so you had hoped. As you descended the spiral staircase, you saw Danneel and Jensen off in the corner having a heated conversation. You paused at the bottom, unsure if you should approach or turn and go back upstairs. Deciding the latter, you were stopped by Jensen before you could turn and go.

“Y/N,” he said, his tone rougher than normal. “Something wrong?”

“No,” you smiled. “I was just taking a walk. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t–” he started and was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He looked to see who was calling and then held up a finger, telling you to wait, while he answered. “Hello?” he paused. “Yes, good. Glad you called. We have a problem…” he began pacing the area, carrying on a polite conversation. Danneel walked to where you were standing on the stairs, a small, uncomfortable smile on her face. Her hand rested against the small of your back and when you met her gaze again, you couldn’t read what you saw there, but you wished you could.

“I don’t care what the problem is, I expect you to fix it!” Jensen’s voice rose with an edge the more he carried on the conversation. After a quick glance to where you and Danneel were standing, he walked off in the opposite direction, muttering angrily into the phone.

Danneel pursed her lips together in frustration, and let her hand fall from your back, but not before it slid down your ass. She didn’t say a word, instead turned and began to climb the stairs. Halfway up she froze, and turned, a nondescript bout of emotion living on her face.

“I sure hope you can do something about this mood he’s in. Because I can’t. I’m going to check on the kids and then go spend time with my friends. I’m sure he will come to find you at some point. Please don’t feel the need to send him home tonight if he does. Take him for as long as you like.”

She didn’t scowl or flash any sort of nasty looks; she simply turned and with a determined set to her brow, continued walking up the spiral staircase and rejoined her guests.  

 

 

An hour later, and there still hadn’t been another sign of Jensen. Growing tired of the party, you decided to leave. These weren’t  _your_ friends, this wasn’t  _your_  favorite kind of scene, not to mention dodging Misha was proving to be impossible. Though you always wanted to please both Jensen and Danneel, you felt it was time to go. You were unsure of why Misha had a sudden interest in you and you thought it best to leave before you found yourself in an even more uncomfortable situation. You didn’t bother saying goodbye; Danneel wouldn’t care if you were there or not, she was already a bottle of wine deep with her friends out by the pool, and Jensen had all but disappeared. Thankfully, you were able to sneak out without being noticed, and had one of the valets they hired call an Uber to get you home.

It was always disappointing to come home alone. After spending a night at the Ackles’, you’d become accustomed to coming home with at least one of them. Tonight it was just you, so you decided to make the most of it.

Going around the apartment, you opened the windows and balcony doors, letting in a nice breeze. You went to your small kitchen and retrieved the open bottle of whiskey that was on the counter and brought it into the living room, leaving it to rest on the coffee table.

It was the perfect temperature to shed your party clothes and just enjoy the air against your skin. Just as you got the zipper halfway down on your dress, there was a jarring knock at the door. It made you freeze mid-movement and stay that way for a moment, before going to look and see who it was.

Cracking it open, you sighed in relief when Jensen was standing there.

“Hey,” you said softly, and immediately noticed how rigid and tense he was. “What’s wrong?”

“You left,” he growled and made his way into the apartment. “Why?”

“You disappeared. Danneel was occupied. Why did you even bother asking me to come?” you asked accusingly. It was the first time since this arrangement had been made, that you ever questioned their reasons.

“Because  _I wanted_  you there.” His forehead was set in frustration, one brow raised as his lips pulled into a tight smirk under his weeks’ old scruff. “Last I checked, I got to call those shots.”

You felt yourself immediately melt at the authoritative tone he addressed you in. This was part of it, after all, and your body was in tune to react at the slightest hint of dominance he displayed.

“I know, I’m sorry…”

“You aren’t now, but you will be.” He grumbled and took a few steps closer to you. He glided the back of his finger from your cleavage, slowly up your chest to your neck, and stopped at your chin, lifting your face to meet his. His intense green eyes held your gaze easily, continuing to wake up your body one nerve ending at a time. “I wasn’t crazy about what I was seeing tonight. Few times I walked into the room and saw my friend far too close to you. I want to know why Misha was all over you. Did you let Misha fuck you? Do you  _want_  him too?”

“N-No, never!” you replied quickly and with slight panic. No one else could have you the way he did, nor would you want them too. “Only you, Jensen. Only you.”

His hand continued to travel around slowly towards the back of your neck. His fingers twisted up into your hair just enough to get a good grip. Jensen pulled your hair slightly, jerking your head back and forcing you to look up into his face.

“Good. You better not have… “ his lips parted and his tongue pressed to the back of them as he growled lowly in his chest. Jensen’s expression softened slightly, as his eyes swept over your yours, then down to your mouth.

“Why’s that?” you asked timidly, relishing in the feeling that this was igniting.

“Because you’re mine,” he answered and in his eyes flashed a warning look.

He pushed your mouth to his, hard. A small squeal of surprise escaped your lips, but you didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. Your hands went to the blue button-down shirt he wore over the black T-shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. His lips and teeth and tongue were taking command of your mouth barely letting you get a moment of air.

From his chest, rose a guttural groan as his hand continued to tangle in your hair, gripping it tighter. It caused little ripples of pain to flutter down your back, but you loved the sensation it aroused when it reached the apex of your thighs in a flash of need.

“Next time, you don’t leave without finding me. Do you understand?”

“Yes…” you purred, and ran your hand down his chest, letting it come to rest on the buckle of his jeans.

He removed his hand from your hair and held you out at arm’s length, then turned you so your back was to him. Unzipping the dress all the way, he let it fall to the floor, then used his large hands to grab you by your hips, drawing you back into him.

Jensen’s whiskers tickled your neck as he brushed his lips against your ear. One of his hands came around to rest on your abdomen, pinning you against him while the other slid down to the silky edge of your thong. The rush you felt was a mix of pleasure and fear, but not kind of fear that made you want to run. The simple act of his hands on your flesh terrified you because of what you imagined those hands doing to you and how badly you craved it. It made your body throb in places you weren’t aware could react that way. But they could, and it was solely because of Jensen.

“I’m the only one who gets to touch you here,” he whispered roughly in your ear as his finger ran along the thin strip of material that stretched along with the hood of your sex.

The sensation of the slightest touch made you ache for him already. The hand that held you flush against him, traveled up to your breasts, giving them each at rough squeeze through the silk of your bra before pulling it down and exposing them to the cool air of the room.

Jensen’s teeth grazed along the skin of your neck to your collarbone, where he left a biting kiss that you knew would mark you. It would be his way of claiming you as his own, and you never minded when he did. That was part of it, too. You belonged to Jensen. You  _wanted_  to belong to him.

He moved to stand in front of you and walked you back until you bumped into the counter of the kitchen. His mouth moved to your breast, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could, while his other hand ran roughly over your flesh, pulling at the lingerie that was left on your body, nearly tearing it to move it aside.

Jensen’s lips released your nipple with a pop and he slowly made his way back up your body until he was standing up to his full height. Taking your chin between his fingers again, he pointed your face up to his.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked with an edge to his tone that made you tingle.

“You…”

You could feel the tremor in your voice; he could hear it, and he relished in it.

He ran his fingers down your neck applying a slight bit of pressure as he went. He focused his intense green eyes, now blown black with lust, on your face while his nose wrinkled into a small snarl. He smiled mischievously and growled, “That’s right, you’re mine.”

Jensen’s lips hovered over your face and finally found their way to your mouth. His tongue parted your lips easily, while his hand slipped below the silk of your thong and into the warm and welcoming heat between your thighs.

You inhaled sharply through your nose, and Jensen’s kissed deepened. His one hand remained on your throat, as the other teased your clit almost to the point where it was maddening. You ached to feel him inside you, the pulsating need for him to take you roughly and bend you over to fill you as far as he could, was overwhelming.

But you had to wait. He would give you want you desperately wanted, he always did. This was part of the foreplay, the need to build it up to where he had made you cum several times before he ever even took off his clothes.

Making you writhe beneath him, watching you climax over and over was what turned him on the most. He wanted to have complete control over not just your body, but over what you desired. Over the six months since this started, and with each night spent together, his insatiable need to have command over you was growing, right along with your need for him to do so. It was becoming a dangerous game, but you didn’t care. You were already lost in him and the feelings he elicited.

Without warning, he pulled back from kissing you, and slipped his hand from your underwear, taking a few steps back and crossing his arms over his chest. You swallowed hard and tried not to whine with disappointment, it would only further delay him touching you again. You tried to gather yourself and stand up taller, connecting with his fluttering gaze that appeared drunk with desire.

“Why was Misha all over you?” he asked again, not letting it go.

“I don’t know, he just followed me around most of the night,” you replied demurely and cast your eyes to the floor. “I swear, I barely spoke to him.”

“Hmm,” he replied and continued to bore his intense gaze into your flesh.

Finally, he moved through the kitchen and went to the freezer. Jensen pulled out the ice tray from it and placed it on the counter, then retrieved the whiskey bottle from the living room. Knowing your apartment as well as he did, he went into the cupboard and took out two glasses. Adding a few cubes to each he slowly opened the bottle, still glancing up occasionally and holding you in his sight while he poured a little of the golden brown liquid over the ice. Jensen picked up one of the tumblers and swirled it gently, allowing the whiskey to completely coat the ice cubes. Using two fingers, he retrieved one of the cubes and placed it to your lips. The taste of the cold whiskey was refreshing as you licked it from your mouth. Jensen continued to run the ice cube down your chin, to your neck, letting it leave a slick, cold trail to your breasts.

He exhaled deeply, then took a sip from the glass before handing it to you. You drank from it, nearly draining the glass and making him smirk in the process before leaving it on the counter behind you.

“Good girl,” he praised. “Now, I want to know what Misha wanted from you.”

He still had the ice cube in hand, but it was now melting through the heat of his fingers. Jensen pressed it to the top of your breast, making you inhale sharply, sucking in air through gritted teeth as the ice cold water laced with whiskey ran down over your nipple.

“I–I don’t know… “ you breathed in staggering quick bursts.

“Did he want you to go home with him?” Jensen asked lowly, then bent his head to lick the liquid from your breast.

Your head rolled back at the sensation and you moaned, “No…”

“Did you want him to ask you to?”

He repeated the act on the other breast. You were starting to feel dizzy whenever he touched you, the need for him now nearly maddening. His tongue flicked against your other nipple and without thinking your hands reached out again for the buckle of his pants, quickly trying to unfasten them.

Jensen’s hand grabbed your wrist and pulled it from his jeans that were stretched far too tight over his growing erection. “Answer me first.”

“No…” you replied, and this time rolled your head back forward, meeting his eyes and the ferocity of his gaze. “I don’t want Misha to touch me, talk to me, or anything of the like. Just you, Jensen. Always, just you.”

Those were the words he wanted to hear,  _needed_  to hear. Satisfied with your answer, he took the small remaining piece of the ice cube and tossed it in his mouth, crunching it to bits with his teeth. He picked up the other glass and tucked the bottle of whiskey under his arm. Jensen took your hand with his free one and walked you from the kitchen, down the hallway to your bedroom. He released your hand once you were inside and closed the door softly. He left the bottle and glass on the table beside your bed, then motioned with his chin for you to take a seat on the bed. You did as he asked.

“I wanted you at the party tonight because Misha asked about you. He always asks about you, after every gathering we have at the house, whether you’re there or not. He knows you’re more than what you say you are and I think it’s got his curiosity piqued.”

“Oh?” you replied but didn’t actually care what Misha thought, only about what was going on in Jensen’s mind at that moment.

Jensen used the palm of his hand against your chest to push you to lay down on the bed. From the pocket of his jeans, he took a tangled mess of black scarves and tossed them on the comforter beside you.

“He’s not allowed to have you. Am I clear?.” He then pulled off the remaining lingerie from your hips and tossed it aside. His tongue ran out over his lips as he saw you there, nearly nude and glistening with anticipation.

“Yes…”

“Good girl.” Jensen bent down, hovering over that aching place between your thighs. He dipped his tongue between those lips, tasting the sweet, warm slick of desire soaking your skin.

Your chest heaved at the sensation, almost knocking the wind from your lungs. Resisting the urge to speak, you bit down on your bottom lip hard enough to cause a bout of pain. He teased your clit, barely grazing it with the tip of his tongue, while his fingertips toyed with giving you the penetration you so desperately wanted.

Jensen lifted his head and stood to his full height, and gazed down at you from under the rigid line of his brow. His eyes were dark and full of devious intentions, making you shift uncomfortably on the bed. There was that fear again… that exciting, delicious, euphoric fear.

“You’re  _my_  girl,” he growled and arched his left brow. “Understand?”

“Yes…” you whined almost breathless.

When he saw the desperation on your face, he smiled. He slowly began to unbuckle his jeans. By the time he was free of them, you sat up on the bed. You palmed his cock through the thin cotton of his boxers, while lifting the hem of his t-shirt up, and kissed him there. Jensen rarely let you do something like that without him telling you to, he would never before allow himself to be vulnerable in any way. So when he gave you that freedom, you took it greedily and with great enjoyment.

You tugged at the sides of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees. The full length of his dick was there for your taking. His hands were instantly on your head but instead of directing you to take him in, he turned your face up to his. Slowly, he bent down and ghosted your nose with his before leaving a soft kiss to your lips.

“Lay down on your stomach, put your hands behind you, don’t move and be quiet,” he demanded.

You knew better than to object and did as he told you to. Jensen discarded the t-shirt and climbed onto the bed beside you. He took one of the silk scarves and bound your wrists together behind your back and tighter than normal, but you wouldn’t object. His weight hovered over you and once your hands were secure he leaned down, brushing the hair from your neck and leaving another mark with his mouth.

The tip of his cock slid easily down the curves of your ass to the tip of your clit. You desperately wanted to raise your hips, force him into you, but you knew that would only result in punishment. Sometimes you wanted the punishment too, it enhanced the sensation of the game. But not now, now you just wanted him to claim you, do what he needed to because that’s what brought you the greatest pleasure.

His hands grabbed your ass and kneaded your flesh roughly between his fingers. He then took you by your wrists and pulled you up so your back was flush against him. The natural curve of his dick slipped up along you, hitting your clit with such force it made you shiver.

“Oh, you’re ready for me are you?” he rasped into your ear. His whiskers tickled that sensitive place below your earlobe, causing another shiver of anticipation to run down your skin. “You’ve been so patient…” his teeth grazed along your neck before his tongue followed.

You kept waiting for him to enter you, needed to feel it but he continued to tease your neck, holding you by your bound wrists and smiling at every little sound that escaped your lips. He stopped, but only to lean towards the table and retrieve another one of the whiskey-soaked ice cubes.

Jensen placed it between your breasts, and slowly ran it down the length of your torso until he came to your pussy. He moved his hips back slightly, his dick moving away from your clit and up against your ass. He ran the cube over your most sensitive place and down into your folds, making you gasp at the feeling. It was all too much, you couldn’t take much more of the teasing, and he knew it. He moved it slowly against you until your hips were involuntarily grinding back into him, and even he couldn’t resist it anymore.

Jensen growled lowly, a sound you knew all too well. He was angry with himself that he couldn’t hold out anymore. He took the ice cube from your sex and placed it between his lips, sucking the taste of you and the whiskey off of it. In one quick motion, he pushed you forward and let his dick slide up into you.

He filled you instantly, eliciting a deep moan of satisfaction from your chest. Jensen used your bound wrists to hold onto you as he fucked you hard and relentlessly. With each sway of his hips, you felt yourself get closer and closer to climax. It had never happened this way before. Normally, he’d have you come twice before he even let himself slip inside you but, nothing about the way this night had gone was ‘as usual’. Maybe that’s why it felt better than it ever had before.

He pounded into you at such a rapid speed, you could feel your legs shaking as your orgasm built with each slap of skin on skin.

“Fuckin’.. HELL,” he mewed, letting his chin fall to his chest, his lips hanging open, getting completely lost in the moment. Jensen whispered expletives as he relished in how it felt when your walls finally fluttered around his cock. His voice cracked as he panted your name–something else he’d never done before–and let go of your wrists. His fingers now dug into your hips, as he pulled you down on him harder, which didn’t seem possible but yet… He couldn’t keep up this pace and last with any sort of control. Then a moment later, when he finally succumbed to his own climax, he pulled you up against him again and clung to you until his body was done shaking and his cock was done throbbing inside you.

He felt so good against you, you didn’t want to say anything to spoil it, so you waited for him to make the first move. Jensen left a soft kiss on your shoulder before he untied your wrists. He pulled out of you then and instead of going right for the bathroom as he always did, he laid down on the bed and brought you down with him. This  _certainly_  wasn’t ‘as usual’.

More than a few minutes went by and he still didn’t speak but peppered soft kisses across the back of your neck and shoulders. It wasn’t lost on you that this was the first time he didn’t stop and put on a condom, either. So much about this night felt good and yet so different, but you wouldn’t let any of that dampen how contented and satisfied you felt laying beside him.

Jensen finally peeled himself away from you and sat up on the bed. He ran his hands up the side of your body, caressing you lovingly and watching you with a much softer gaze than you were used too.

“Jensen?” you asked timidly, twisting your body to look back at him.

“Hmm?”

“Is everything alright?”

You turned around completely as he leaned back against the headboard in the middle of the bed. He reached for your hand and pulled you to straddle his lap. Both of his hands went into your hair and pushed your mouth to his. Jensen kissed you deeply and long enough for his cock to twitch against your overstimulated clit. The desire was back instantly and you wanted him again.

There was a shift then, you weren’t just kissing him back, you were taking the lead. Your hands went to his and slowly extracted them from your hair. Jensen let you take control and reposition his hands on your hips while you continued kissing him. Every so slowly, you circled your hips against him, arousing his dick again and after only a few minutes of the movement, he was fully erect.

You pulled back from the kiss and looked down at him through the locks of your hair. His green eyes were intent on you but not with the need for control this time. He almost seemed to be pleading with you now.

“You never answered me,” you said softly, feeling suddenly powerful and getting the sense from him he wanted you to feel that way.

“It depends…” he said smugly and ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

“On what?” You tried not to let the sensation of him hard again make you waiver in your confidence. You held his gaze and repositioned yourself to slide back down onto him.

“On whether you’re okay with this being a little more than it has been,” he said, his tone suddenly thick with nervous energy.

You were taken back by his words, but still wouldn’t let them phase you. This arrangement wasn’t what it started out to be, and you had no idea what he meant exactly about it changing… but as you lowered yourself onto him again, you didn’t care.

His eyes fluttered closed and his breath expelled through a slack jaw, as he was overcome with the sensation of his cock filling you again. His fingers dug into your hips, then around and gripping both sides of your ass.  You moved so deliberately slow, now that the urgency from before was gone,  you could really take control; take your time… make him yours.

“Jensen…” you purred and bent down so you were hovering over his ear. “Tell me… I need to hear you say it.”

When his eyes opened, he had that look of a man possessed and a snarl of a grin on his face. His hand went to the back of your head and pushed your mouth down onto his to kiss you deeply. He pulled back and in his expression, you saw the look you must have given him a thousand times.

Consent.

“I’m yours,” he whispered. “I’m yours, always.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was always gone by the time the sun came up. He had a hard, steadfast rule that he would be home in the morning before the kids woke up; he never wanted to miss breakfast with them when he was in Austin. Danneel, just never stayed over, period. So waking up alone was nothing new; it was part of the routine and after the glaring differences from the night before, it was nice to have something familiar.

You rolled over towards the bedside table and saw the tumbler of whiskey from the night before. An involuntary flash of heat flared between your thighs at the memory of how Jensen used the ice cube laced with whiskey. Shaking it off quickly, you swung your legs out of bed and made your way into the living room to find your phone. When you did, you noticed one missed text.

From Danneel:

>> _Mornin’ sunshine. Be ready in an hour. Got some plans for us today if you’re not busy._

Smiling, you returned it immediately.

<< _Never too busy for you, gorgeous. See ya soon._

Leaving the phone on the counter, you went back towards your to the bathroom to shower.

The water was deliciously warm and helped to remove the remnants of Jensen’s scent from your skin. Yet, as the shower cascaded through your hair and down your back you couldn’t help but question, did you want to wash it away? There was something in the way he looked at you last night that lingered in your thoughts. The fear that he was developing feelings crossed your mind more than once or twice, but that wasn’t allowed. It wasn’t part of the deal.

If there were feelings, the kind that could change lives, the person needed to speak up and be forthcoming. This way the arrangement could end with no further contact. That, along with mandatory pancakes with the kids, were Jensen’s only rules. For him to be the one to break it now…

You again shook off the thoughts and continued to lather your skin with the body wash Danneel had asked you to try. It was her favorite scent, and you did like to do things that pleased her, too. She was the one you’d be spending your afternoon with, not Jensen. Somehow you needed to get him off your mind, and concentrating on the things that made her happy was what you wanted to do.

Another ten minutes under the warm waterfall and you finished up, exiting the shower and drying off. Just as you were carefully choosing a top to match your favorite skirt, you heard a knock at the front door, and then a moment later, someone walk through.

“Hello?” Danneel’s voice called out. “Are you home?”

“In here, getting dressed. Be out in a minute,” you called out.

The sound of her footsteps coming down the hall prompted you to move faster into the clothes you picked out for the day. She caught you just in your bra and panties, her eyes narrowing on you as her smirk widened.

“Late start to the day?” she asked, sauntering into the room as her eyes lingered along the curves of your body. “Cute set. You should get more like those.”

“I’ll be ready in just a minute,” you said, ignoring her and continuing to dress. “Where are we going today?”

“Lunch… shopping.”

“For anything in particular?”

“Yes, actually,” she said and hovered near your open closet, before stepping in and moving hangers looking through your shirts. “I want you to come with Jensen and I to this party tonight.”

“Two nights in a row, huh? You guys have been busy.”

“Well, it was supposed to be next week, but things got moved around and apparently someone forgot to tell Jensen. Remember that call he got last night? Let’s just say our man was less than pleased,” she said and shrugged, then handed you a cream colored, button-up blouse with delicate lace sleeves that matched your skirt perfectly. “Did you have other plans? I mean, if you do, it’s fine. He’s already crabby about having to go, but he’ll get over it. I just thought it would be much more fun with you there.”

“That wouldn’t turn heads at all…” you said sarcastically as you took it from her and proceeded to put it on. “I’m sure lots of talk would start if both of us walked in on his arm. House parties are one thing, Dee, but–”

“Well, it IS at someone’s house. But, also, I don’t give a shit what anyone thinks,” she laughed and brushed her long red hair back over her shoulder. “My kids think I’m a good mother, my husband thinks I’m a good wife, and my friends, they know I’m a good, loyal friend. Those are the only people’s opinions I care about.”

“Oh? No one else’s opinion counts?” you asked, almost pouty. “And where do I fall on that list?” Your tone challenging her now, taking her by surprise as it was not something she was used to hearing from you.

Danneel left the closet and stood squarely in front of you, her light brown eyes set firmly upon yours. The corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk again as her gaze fell lustfully across your body. She leaned in and left a soft kiss to your mouth before pulling back and adjusting the collar of your blouse and unbuttoning the top two buttons.

“You’re in a category all by yourself,” she said, and delicately licked the taste of you from her lips. “Now, finish getting dressed, please, we have some shopping to do.”

“So tell me about the party,” you asked, as Danneel directed her car down the freeway towards the department stores. “Anything special I should be looking for?”

“That means you’ll go?”

“Yes, of course. You asked me to, so I’ll go.”

“I really do like it when you agree with me so easily,” she purred and lightly patted your knee, letting her fingers linger on your skin.

“You know I aim to please, Dee.”

She glanced at you with satisfaction from the corner of her eye as she continued to drive down the road. “I know, that’s why you’re my favorite friend.” Danneel gave your knee a squeeze and let her hand linger for another moment before returning it to the steering wheel.

You smiled demurely and cleared your throat. “The party?”

“Oh, yes. Well… it’s for Jensen’s label. I forget exactly who’s house it’s at, but they’ve been building up to this for a while. Cocktails, hors d'oeuvres, live music–I think it should be a good time.”

“Dee, I’m happy you want me along, I really am, but it seems like something you and Jensen should attend. Why the third wheel?”

“You’re hardly the third wheel, Y/N. Come on, we’ve had this talk, haven’t we?”

“Yes, I suppose… but–”

“But, what? Hm? You’re his, I’m yours, and he’s ours. What about that says third wheel?”

“Yes, I get that’s what we all are to each other in a certain context, but this is a party for work; something that’s important for his career. I’m not usually apart of those events.”

“Maybe it’s time you should be apart of those events,” she said, not taking her eyes from the road.

“Oh sure,” you scoffed. “I can read the headlines now, ‘ _Jensen Ackles_ …  _TV Star, Rock Star… Philandering husband…_ ’ Yeah, that would go over so well.”

Danneel glanced over and lowered her head so she could look at you over the brim of her sunglasses. “Jensen’s not cheating on me, Y/N… not when I’m sleeping with you, too. You make it seem like you’re our dirty little secret. ”

“Aren’t I?” you asked. “I don’t mind. If that’s what it is, I’m okay with that. I’m happy just being the woman who shares your bed. This feels, different.”

A lot of things had been feeling different and the invitation to the party was just another to add to the list. But the way that Danneel looked at you then, made you wonder what exactly she did consider you.

Danneel’s entire body got tense, and she sat up straight behind the steering wheel. “That’s–no, that’s not what you are, Y/N. You’re so much more than that.” She glanced at you quickly then back to the road. But in that one look, something felt off.

A moment of panic raced down your spine and you suddenly didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “Ok, leaving that alone for now…” you chuckled nervously, the unprompted feeling of insecurity making it hard to breathe. You cracked the window and exhaled slowly as the cool breeze touched your face. “So, what exactly are we looking to wear to this party?”

The change in conversation made Dee smiled and even relax a little. “Something striking, but not overbearing.”

“Well, you just point me in the right direction, you know I am over my head with this kind of shopping.”

Dee’s hand found its way to your knee again, and then slowly traveled up your thigh. “No worries, I got you,” she said and gave your leg a gentle squeeze.

 

A short time later, you and Danneel had reached downtown, parked, and began making your way through the shops. In the third one, she found you each the perfect dress to wear for the party. For you, a cute, short little black dress with a plunging V-Neck, along with shoes and accessories. Satisfied with your purchases, you left the store and headed towards the car, but she grabbed your hand and pulled you in the opposite direction.

“Come on, we have one more stop,” she smiled, showing off her dimples and flashing you a subtle wink.

Danneel turned into PetticoatFair and you quickly realized what she was now looking for.

“No way we can have you in that gorgeous dress without there being something special underneath, now can we? I doubt the husband would be very happy if we didn’t.”

“Oh? Only for me? What about you?” you asked, knowing it would earn you one of her long stares and raised brow, and that’s exactly what you got.

“Don’t you worry about me, honey. I got that covered. Now, let’s see what we can find you.”

She continued to hold your hand as you browsed through the store, only letting it go when she wanted to examine one of the delicate lacey garments closer. After several more minutes of browsing, she took you gently by the wrist and pulled you towards the dressing rooms. After taking a quick look to see if anyone was paying attention, she opened the dressing room door and followed you in.

It had been a little while since you and Dee had much time together, and being this close to her now, in this small of a space, you could feel your body respond to the slightest touch. She hung the hangers on the wrought iron hook and put her clutch down on the cushioned loveseat, then walked around to stand behind you. She rested her chin on your shoulder and turned you to face the mirror.

“Now,” she breathed, her lips coming in close proximity to your ear. “Let’s get you undressed.”

Danneel ran her hands down to the hem of your shirt and unbuttoned it until she was able to slip it off your arms and toss it on the bench. You unfastened your skirt and let it fall to the floor. She took the initiative and unhooked your bra, letting the straps fall from your arms and guiding it off, purposely brushing the side of your breasts with her hands.

“Try that one first,” she purred and motioned towards the black lace see-through bodysuit that left very little to the imagination. “I think he would love that.”

Once the lingerie was on, she stepped back to examine you in it. You couldn’t read her expression, but you didn’t think she was satisfied with her choice.

“Hmm… try the other. I think I like that better, especially with the dress you’re wearing tonight.”

You did as she asked, and felt her eyes drinking you in, examining each one of your movements with a watchful eye; not that you minded. In fact, the longer she let her engaging honey brown eyes linger, the more you wanted to break ranks and take her right there in the dressing room. Instead, you tried to pretend her lustful gaze didn’t affect you, though you  _both_  knew it did.

The second one fit like a glove. It was black and pink lace bra, underwear and garter set that barely covered only the most sensitive areas of your body. You loved how it felt on you and felt a flash of warm, silky heat between your legs and the thought of Jensen peeling it off you, and if you were lucky enough, Dee would join you this time.

Danneel nodded with wide, excited eyes.

“Yesss,” she hissed with satisfaction, and subtly licked her bottom lip before once again standing behind you, as you admired the set in the mirror.

“Is this the winner?” you asked softly, rolling your head back slightly in order to look at her.

Danneel turned you to face her, letting her fingers trace the lacy bodice of the bra across the swell of your breasts. “Hands down, this is our winner.”

Normally, Dee was the instigator in your arrangement with her, much like the one you had with Jensen. Yet there in the dressing room, you felt overcome with the need to touch her. Tilting your head slightly forward, you hesitantly ghosted your lips near hers and waited for her permission to kiss her.

Danneel smiled slyly and raised her brows in surprise. “Well now, someone is feeling frisky,” she whispered, and delicately let her fingertips run down your stomach to the hem of the panties. “I like it.”

She pressed her lips to yours then, and it immediately ignited a need for more of her, but once again, you resisted and let her take control. Her kiss was tempered and chased, far from what you wanted it to be, but still sweet and welcoming. However, much like with Jensen the night before, this was part of Dee’s game. You felt like a pawn for each of them to play with, and there were times you questioned how long you could let it go on for. Other times, you just relished in the game. This was definitely the latter. Despite that, you felt something for both her and Jensen; strong intense feelings that left you unsettled. A notion that scared you for many reasons, mostly because you didn’t want to lose either of them.

Danneel pulled her lips away, running her tongue across the bottom as she always did after kissing you. She didn’t say anything, instead turned your body around to examine the back of the lingerie, while running her fingertips with a feather-soft touch along the exposed skin of your ass.

“Oh yes, this will do nicely,” she purred again, before leaning in to kiss your cheek. “I’m going to leave you to change now.” She rested her hand against the small of your back as she leaned over to pick up her clutch from the seat. “I’ll wait for you out there. Don’t be long, okay?”

“Okay,” you said softly.

Watching her turn to leave from the mirror, she paused before opening the door. “You know… on second thought, before you change, we should show Jensen… what do you think?”

You could see the lust for the game rising in her eyes, and felt a rush of adrenaline. If you were being honest with yourself, you were just as addicted to it as they were.

“Hold on,” she continued and opened her clutch, pulling out her phone and opening the camera app. Once she got it situated, she stood behind you, wrapping her right arm snuggly around your waist and again resting her chin on your shoulder as she held the camera above your heads.

You didn’t exactly smile, but let the corner of your mouth tug up into a subtle, knowing smirk. Danneel took a few different shots, in one she was smiling big and winking in the other one. When she was satisfied with the assortment of photos, she went to leave again.

“I’ll be waiting,” she said with a wink and quietly left the room.

Exhaling deeply,  you sat on the sofa and let your head roll back against the mirror. You tried to push the thoughts of both her and Jensen from your mind so you could get up and dressed and move on with the day. It was hard, but you were able to get yourself moving so as not to leave her waiting. Just as you finished dressing, you felt your phone vibrating from the pocket of your skirt. You pulled it out and went to the message notifications.

Three missed texts.

From Danneel to you and Jensen:

>> _Shopping for the party with this one. Maybe I’ll bring ya home something pretty._  [Attached with the picture she just took]

From Jensen, reply to all:

>> _Without me? Cruel woman. You better bring me home… something…_

From Jensen to you:

>> _You better be wearing that the next time I see you._

The flutter in your stomach made you sit back down on the bench. You started typing back a quick response but hesitated; unsure of whether you should engage with him while you were with Danneel. This was her day, after all. Thinking about Jensen, though, and the way he looked at you the night before as you were straddled on his lap…. The way he said  _I’m yours…_

<< _As long as you promise to be the one who takes it off._

You hit send and quickly tucked the phone away, not thinking he would reply again. Just as you were about to leave the dressing room and catch up with Danneel, you felt it buzz again.

>> _Who else would be allowed to? You’re mine, remember?_

Lunch with Danneel was casual and easy-going. She brought you to her favorite restaurant where you dined on flavorful salads and wine while discussing the plans for the evening. She insisted that you arrive with them, instead of alone as you usually did when heading out with them anywhere. It felt odd to arrive on Jensen’s arm, right alongside of his wife, but if Danneel said it was what she wanted, you most certainly would oblige her.

She dropped you home around two and said they would be back around by seven to pick you up for the party. Before you got out of the car, she grabbed your hand to stop you.

“I had fun today, and I’m really looking forward to tonight. I think it’s going to be a really good time.”

“You think? Even with one member of our trio unhappy about having to go?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think he’ll be glad he went,” she raised her brow seductively and laughed softly before leaning in to kiss you sweetly. “See you at seven.”

“See you at seven.” You let your gaze linger a moment longer then turned to grab the bags from the backseat before exiting the car and heading up to the apartment.

At five past seven, there was a familiar, heavy knock against the front door. Smoothing out your little black dress, you opened it to see Jensen standing there. He was dressed in a pair of dark khaki pants, with a cream-colored linen blazer and a white button-down shirt, opened just enough to show a hint of his chest.

He went to speak when you opened the door, but when he saw you, he stopped. Jensen licked his bottom lip, and you could have sworn you saw a flash of nerves cross his brow.

“Hey,” he said, finally, and stepped inside. “Ready?”

“Yeah, just let me grab my purse.”

In the time it took to turn around and grab your clutch from the counter, he closed the door and was right in front of you, grabbing your waist and walking you back towards the counter. His bottom lip hovered open slightly, unsure of its intentions but his eyes were already dark and lustful.

“Hi,” he growled, his eyes lingering down the curves of your neck to the deep, plunging lines of your dress.

“You said that already,” you teased, surprised that you could speak at all with the way his mouth appeared ready to devour you.

His fingers dug into your hip as his eyes narrowed. “You’re lucky we gotta go.”

“Am I?” You didn’t want him to let go. His hands felt good on you; they always did. “Is Danneel in the car?”

“Yes,” he mumbled and visibly struggled to show restraint before letting go of your hips. “Come on, let’s go get this night over with.” He took your hand and led you towards the door and out to the waiting car.

The party was well underway by the time you arrived at the [Millburn Estate](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sothebysrealty.com%2Feng%2Fsales%2Fdetail%2F180-l-4306-m62775%2F4620-toreador-dr-austin-tx-78746&t=NjIwZTBjOWM2YjM2ZWIwYWFlZmVjYmY1NWM2YmE2NGVhOTliYjkzYyxtUlNHUUNlSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnhKxeIEmJIrTLZjcVkg3iQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcoffee-obsessed-writer.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185770828707%2Fyoure-mine-pt-2&m=0). For all of the concern about arriving on Jensen’s arm beside Danneel, not one person even noticed or looked in your direction. The number of familiar faces was overwhelming, and you were beginning to understand why they weren’t concerned about your presence.

The three of you made your way through the different groups, saying hello with a smile or nod, with Jensen leading the way and eventually ending up at the bar. He ordered you a whiskey sour, and Danneel a glass of red wine, then getting himself a well-aged bourbon. A seemingly never-ending stream of partygoers made their way over, fawning over both Mr. and Mrs. Ackles as you watched and smiled politely from just off to the side and behind them.

A short time later, you noticed Danneel’s eyes scanning the room. As she came upon a small gathering of women, her expression changed. She was noticeably shaken, and you were growing concerned until she leaned up to Jensen’s ear and whispered something. He just nodded and she excused herself before wandering across the room to greet them.

You watched as she infiltrated herself into their tight circle, and they welcomed her with hugs and air kisses to each cheek. Not wanting to stare, you tried to make yourself take in the entire room, but your eyes kept wandering back to her. One of them, a petite raven-haired woman in a tight red dress kept leaning into her and whispering in Danneel’s ear. She would throw her head back, and laugh, then would touch her arm… intimately. At one point, the woman rested her hand on the small of Danneel’s back, and even from your current distance, you could see the way this woman was looking at her.

“Jealous?” Jensen asked quietly, as he held out a second drink for you to take.

“Hm? What? No–”

He chuckled and ticked his head to the side before taking a sip of the brown liquor he had in hand. “If you say so.”

“What would I have to be jealous of?” you asked, but realizing that the hint of ache in the deepest part of your stomach was, in fact, a touch of jealousy. You hated the feeling and took a long drink from the glass Jensen just gave you.

“You know who that is, don’t you?” Jensen motioned towards the woman holding all of Danneel’s attention.

You did your best to keep your emotions in check; not to let them bleed into your expression or tone. “No, who is she?”

“One of Dee’s  _old friends_ ,” he said, then caught your gaze and chuckled again when he saw the surprise in there. “You didn’t know?”

“That she has old friends? I mean–”

“No, you’re not catching my meaning.” Jensen gently took you by the elbow and led you off towards a quiet corner. When he was sure it was just the two of you, he continued. “That woman, Astrid… she was one of Dee’s girlfriends when I first met her.”

“Oh,” you said, unsure of what it was you were feeling now. “I didn’t know…”

“I’m surprised she never told you. I just assumed…”

You shook your head. “No, we never really talked about anyone from before. I guess I just assumed once you two were married, that was it. I didn’t know she had a girlfriend before.” You finished the last of the whiskey sour and placed the glass down on the small table in the corner.

Jensen watched you carefully, trying to decipher what you may be thinking. “For a while it was, but then… she needed more. Who am I to deny her that?”

“You’re a good husband to give her that,” you said, smiling softly and casting your eyes to the floor. The guilt you used to feel was long gone, and knowing how much of your part in their lives was Danneel’s doing, it helped it to stay gone.

A thought occurred to you that made you feel jealous before you even had an answer. “Has she had many girlfriends, besides Astrid?”

“No. Not at all. I don’t want you to have the impression that she’s got a harem of women waiting in the wings. It’s not like that. When Dee connects with you, it’s very real. And trust me, she’s connected with you. But also…” he said and motioned his head back towards where they were.

You nodded once in understanding, then had another thought that brought the dreaded jealousy back around again. You didn’t like it at all and realized your earlier concerns were right, that maybe it wasn’t so much Jensen who had caught feelings, but you… for  _BOTH_  of them.

“But, what about you? Did you … do  _you_  have others, too? I mean, if she could… could you?”

He shook his head. “No,” he replied softly. “I would watch them with her from time to time, but I never really had the interest to get involved or in having another woman.” Jensen brought the glass to his lips and took a long sip of bourbon. He licked the remnants of it from his bottom lip while his eyes held onto your gaze. “At least not until I found you on the couch with my wife.”

The blazing intensity he held on you made you feel captive, unable to move from your place in the shadowed corner. Jensen placed his glass on a nearby table and took a few steps closer to you, his eyes never wavering.

You both loved and loathed the way he looked at you sometimes. It made your spine tingle and your knees weak, but it also made your heart soft and your mind work overtime trying to fully decipher its meaning.

“You never… not even in Vancouver? Why not?” you asked hesitantly, stumbling over the words.

“Why would I? I don’t  _need_  to have a woman in my bed to feel good about myself or my life. I have a fucking great life. Danneel and I, we love each other and we have a great family. But, I’m also not dumb. I get that she needs to be able to explore that side of her sexuality, and I wouldn’t be honoring her if I didn’t let her have that.”

Jensen was so close to you, his scent just as intoxicating as the whiskey and for a moment, you thought he was leaning in to kiss you. While you’d never turn him away, a display of affection so publicly, and with a woman, not his wife, would be sure to turn some heads. Instead, he leaned his shoulder against the wall beside you, and so his back was to the room. His fingers tentatively touched your hip and wandered slowly across your body and up towards your chest.

He cleared his throat gently, and when he spoke again, he was softer, and seemingly more vulnerable than he had ever been with clothes still on. “I never had any desire to touch anyone but my wife, until I met you.”

Either not caring about, or forgetting his surroundings completely, Jensen continued to let his fingers explore your skin as they followed the contours of your breasts up to your collarbone. They dragged gingerly along your neck, leaving little trails of goosebumps as they wrapped around the back of your head. He pulled you into him and pressed his lips to your ear.

“Danneel can get what she needs from you, or Astrid, or whatever woman she wants. That’s up to her, though I know for a fact that she wants to be with only you. I can’t blame her really. I know I have what I need right here,” he rasped with a low growl.

His teeth lightly grazed along your earlobe before you felt the silky tip of his tongue brush against it. An immediate and deep ache thrived between your legs as his hand slowly fell from your neck and back down your chest. Jensen knew you well enough to know how much he was affecting you. If not for the loud burst of laughter where Danneel had been talking with her friends, you would have forgotten about the surroundings yourself and reached out to pull him into you.

“I forgot to check… did you do what I asked you to?” His eyes dipped down to your chest, and you could actually feel his gaze taking off your clothes, then quickly understood his question.

Giving him your sweetest smile and batted your eyes demurely. “Yes, Jensen. Don’t I always do what you ask me to?”

He nodded, satisfied with your answer, then pushed off the wall and went to retrieve his glass from the table. Tossing back the remainder of the bourbon, he put the glass back down, grabbed your hand and pulled you down one of the deserted hallways of the massively large house. He rounded one corner, then two; left, then right, and then right again. Between the maze of hallways and the whiskey sours you had earlier, your head was spinning and you couldn’t control your laughter as he quickly led you further into the structure, making sure you were far out of sight.

With the noise of the party fading far behind you, and when Jensen was satisfied you were far enough out of ear-shot, he pushed you against the wall and pressed his body flush to you. His mouth covered yours before you could take a breath, his tongue pushing your lips open, his knee doing the same to your thighs. His one hand that had been holding yours had it pinned to the wall, while his free hand pulled up your dress, revealing lingerie he had seen in the picture.

“Good girl,” he growled lowly before pulling back and admiring how the lace hugged your hips and how little flesh the thong actually covered.

Jensen buried his face in your neck as his hand continued to explore the lines of the lingerie up to your panties. Your pussy began to ache at the thought of him touching you, causing your body to involuntary arch up into him. You could feel the bulge of his erection through the khakis he was wearing and had to hold yourself back from trying to take them off him. His mouth claimed your neck with his teeth and tongue, as his fingers pushed aside the small strip of material and plunged to the depths of your folds. You inhaled sharply and felt your stomach drop at his touch. His fingers slipped up into you, as his thumb played with your clit you rocked back and forth on his hand. You felt your eyes flutter closed and your head swimming in how badly you wanted him inside you.

You lowered your lips to his ear, and with your hand that wasn’t pinned to the wall, grabbed the back of his neck. Finding the confidence and courage in the last encounter you had with him the night before, you pulled him up so his gaze was even with yours.

“Fuck me, now.  _Pleeease, Jensen_ …” you mewed, nearly begging him, “I need to feel you…”

The neediness in your tone was the only encouragement he needed. Slipping his hand from you, he used it to quickly remove his pants, letting them fall down just enough for his cock to spring free of its constraints. He pulled you off the wall and flipped you around, before grabbing your hips and positioning himself to slide up into you.

There was no hesitation on his part, he thrust up into you with purpose and a deep groan of pleasure. You wanted to cry out but knew you couldn’t, and the more Jensen moved his hips, filling you with each hard, sharp pass, you  _needed_  to make noise. As if sensing your imminent vocal eruption, one of his hands released your hip and came up to gently over your mouth. He pulled you back to him and again pressed his lips to your ear.

“Shhhh… not a fucking sound,” he growled, then moved his hand away from your mouth and back to your hip.

He bounced you off his cock relentlessly, until you were nearly dizzy with an impending orgasm. He was getting erratic in his movements, and his breaths were coming in short, soft grunts.

“Fuck,” he whispered roughly. “You feel so fucking good….”

His voice alone was enough to make you cum. Just as you did, he did too, and as you both reached your completion together, his body relaxed into yours. He pulled out of you, and quickly fixed his pants in case someone happened to walk around the corner while you took a moment to straighten out your dress.

Just as quickly as it started, it was over. Yet never once did he leave you feeling anything but completely content.

“That was unexpected,” he breathed, a hint of a smile living on his lips.

“I’m sorry, I know its not part of the deal…”

“That deal,” Jensen snorted with a laugh and shook his head. “That deal was made a long time ago. I’m really starting to think that some adjustments need to be made.”

Your heart stopped. “What kind of adjustments?”

“We’ll talk about it later, okay? For now, we should get back before someone realizes we’re gone.”

“What about Dee?” you asked, unsure of how she’d feel about what just happened in the poorly lit hallway.

“What about her?” Jensen took your chin between his fingers and turned your gaze up to meet his. “She’s busy with Astrid, you’re here with me.”

Realization dawned on you as he continued to watch you curiously as your expression changed. “That’s why she insisted I come tonight. She knew Astrid would be here and wanted the chance to spend time with her if she could. This way, you wouldn’t be left all alone. It’s why she wanted to pick out something special for you.”

Jensen shrugged and smirked, a combination of things he did that made you weak for him. “We make sure the other has what they need to be the happiest, best version of themselves. So, I give her the freedom to be with other women… you, currently. She gives me the only thing I ever really asked her for.”

“And what’s that?” you asked, fighting the urge to reach out and caress his face. Affectionate gestures like that were still far and few between, though you found yourself desiring them more often.

His expression grew serious, and for a moment you felt a little nervous about what he was going to say. He closed the gap between you, and let his eyes wander over your body as his tongue ran slowly out along his bottom lip. He was doing it again, holding you hostage with a simple pair of emerald eyes. He wrapped a snug arm around your waist and jerked you in that last inch closer.

“You, Y/N. She gave me you.”

Danneel didn’t rejoin you and Jensen until much later in the evening. She was wearing a smile, but it wasn’t genuine, nor in any way happy. It was forced, but for whose benefit you weren’t sure. You just knew that whatever happened in the time she was separated from the two of you, something had changed.

“Can we please leave now?” Jensen asked, checking his watch and scanning the room of guests with an air of annoyance.

“Yes, in a minute,” Danneel said, as she took his hand and held it tightly. “Steve was looking for you, I believe he’s in the billiard room. Why don’t you go see what he wants? Y/N and I will wait right here for you, then we’ll go home.”

He nodded and sighed. Jensen brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, before leaning it to leave a lingering kiss on her cheek. Despite having your own intimacy with both of them, you also loved seeing them together. The way they loved each other was something special, and despite all the changes that seemed to be coming, that was one thing you would always be able to hold onto; having been lucky enough to witness a very unique kind of bond between two people who loved each other.

Once Jensen was out of earshot, Danneel hooked her arm through yours and started walking you towards the bar.

“So, I am going to assume Jensen filled you in…” she trailed off as she let go of your arm to flag down the bartender. She ordered two double shots of whiskey and then turned her attention back to you. “I should have told you about her.”

“You’re referring to Astrid?” you asked quietly.

“Yes. I’m sorry, Y/N. I knew she would be here, but–”

“It’s why you wanted me to come. It’s fine, Dee. I get it.” You were trying once again to keep your cool, but you just desperately wanted to get out of that house and get some air.

The bartender placed the two shots in front of you and before Danneel could even say thank you, you tossed back the shot.

“What do you get, exactly? Because by the way you just slammed back that shot, I am guessing there’s a misunderstanding here.”

“No, no misunderstanding,” you said, the two whiskey sours and double shot starting to make you feel brave and ready to express your feelings more freely. “You brought me here to distract Jensen while you went off with her. It’s fine. We had our fun.”

“I figured,” she chuckled and threw back her own shot. “But, as much as I wish that were true, it’s not. I wanted you here for me.”

The look of disbelief on your face was enough to prompt her to continue.

“Because knowing I would see Astrid here made me nervous. I haven’t seen her since we broke up years ago. I knew she would be here with her fiance, and I just… I got nervous. Having Jensen here is one thing, but you… I needed you here.”

“Why me?” you were able to ask, though the crack in your voice didn’t allow for much volume.

“You’re the only other woman I’ve cared for as much as I cared for her. I needed the reminder of how special our relationship was just in case I felt myself getting caught up in her again… she has a way of–”

“Making you crazy?”

Danneel laughed nervously. “Yes. That’s it exactly. But not in a good way. Not in the way that you do.” The way her eyes held yours in the dimly lit area of the bar was making you feel as if everyone else was watching, too. They weren’t. In fact, no one noticed that she was giving you her attention at all. Danneel turned to face you and delicately laced her fingers through yours.

“Come home with us tonight, would you?”

It had been a while since you had been with both of them, and after your dalliance in the hallway with Jensen, you assumed that would be it for the night.

“Ready to go, kids?” Jensen asked, sidling up alongside Danneel. He immediately noticed the way the two of you were looking at the other before his wife finally broke away and looked up at him.

“I am. Y/N? Are you coming with us? Or are we dropping you home?”

You looked up at Jensen, who nodded slightly. His expression was asking you to say yes, as was Danneel’s. How could you ever say no to either of them?

“Yes, of course,” you breathed and felt a small smile tug at the corner of your mouth. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

The Ackles’ house was quiet and many of the interior lights were already off for the night. A note on the counter from the nanny told them the kids were happily sleeping, and she would be there to get them up in the morning.

“I think I’m just going to go up and take a peek. Make sure they’re alright,” Danneel said, as she slipped off her heels and sighed with relief as the bottom of her feet touched the coolness of the tiles in the kitchen.

“I’ll go. You stay and get comfortable,” Jensen said and kissed the top of her head before turning his attention to you. “I think the two of you have some things to talk about. Don’t you?”

Dee smiled and nodded. “We do. Thank you, babe.”

Jensen passed a pensive glance your way, and there you again saw the rack of nerves that seemed to be hiding somewhere in his smile. He reluctantly turned and headed towards the stairs, pausing briefly to look back, before disappearing beyond the wall.

“Wanna sit?” she asked and headed towards the couch in the living room off the kitchen, but quickly veered back towards the bar. “Drink, first?”

“Sure,” you said and fell onto the couch, before slipping off your own heels. “So, what is it that Jensen thinks we need to talk about? If this is about Astrid, I–”

“It’s not. Well, not entirely,” she replied as she moved around the bar fixing you a drink. “It is about you and I, though. You and Jensen, as well.”

 _‘Here it comes_ ,’ you thought, as she made her way over, handing you a glass of whiskey.

Danneel sat on the cushion beside you, tucking her feet under her and twisting herself to face you, leaning her elbow on the back of the couch, and resting her head in her hand. She didn’t say anything at first, only raised her glass to yours, to which you tapped it lightly. As you both delicately sipped from your glasses, you could feel her eyes on you, and you wondered what it was she was thinking. Normally you could tell, but between your own insecurities and the whirlwind that had been the last two days, you didn’t know what to expect from her or her husband.

“Danneel… if there’s something you wanna say–”

“There is, I just don’t know how,” she started, then laughed nervously before polishing off her drink. She suddenly took your glass out of your hand and leaned forward, leaving both glasses on the coffee table. When she came back towards you, her eyes were fixed on your lips. Without saying anything else at all, she kissed you.

Danneel’s hands were lightly cupping your face, her delicate touch sending a cool ripple of goosebumps down your arms. She kissed you deeply, the way you had wanted her to kiss you in that dressing room earlier. Deciding not to wonder what she wanted to talk about, you reached out for her waist and pulled her closer. Her tongue parted your lips, the taste of the whiskey strong as she slowly mingled with yours. Kissing you with intent, she moved her hands down your neck, and chest, then roughly over your breasts.

A moment later, she made herself break away. Danneel had finally worked up the courage to say what she wanted to say, and though you couldn’t help but worry what it would be, you were anxious to finally hear it.

“When I found out that Astrid would be there tonight, I had a mild panic attack. I wasn’t sure if I would have been able to see her without any old feelings bubbling to the surface. But having you there, somehow, it just made it so much easier, even if you weren’t by my side the whole night. Just knowing you were there… it helped. I didn’t feel anything for her at all.”

“I’m glad I could do that for you,” you said, and lightly ran your fingers up her arm to her neck. Using your nails, you lightly caressed the lines of her neck, up to her ear.

“You do a lot for me, Y/N.” Danneel kissed you again, but only until she heard Jensen come into the kitchen. She sat back on the couch and smiled at him as he approached. “How are the kids?”

“Snug as bugs in rugs,” he chuckled. “Though, little miss woke up and asking for you. How’s things here?”

“Oh, not quite as snuggly yet, but we’re working on it,” she said and gave you a sly, side-eyed glance. “Let me go tuck the princess back in. Maybe the two of you can move this party upstairs before I get back and I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay,” you smiled as she stood from the couch, lovingly touching Jensen’s chest as she breezed passed him going towards the stairs.

“Shall we?” he asked and held out a hand to help you up from the couch.

Without saying anything, you took it and stood up. Jensen immediately pulled you into him and took your chin between his fingers, forcing you to look up at him. His brow was slightly furrowed, his eyes darker and more intense than usual.

“You and Dee talk?”

You nodded and tried to hold his gaze but the scrutiny in which was he was watching you, made you squirm and it didn’t go unnoticed. Jensen was clearly pleased at how he was affecting you.

“Good,” he rasped, his tongue pressing against the inside of his teeth in a sly grin. “Now, no more worries about what you are to her then, right?”

“She told you that?” you asked in a breathy whisper.

“She tells me everything. Just like I tell her everything.”

“Everything?”

Jensen nodded and released your chin, and his fingers slowly ran down the length of your neck toward your chest. He lightly ghosted the parts of your breasts that were revealed by the plunging V-neck of your dress.

“Her and I keeping secrets would be the downfall of our marriage. So, we agreed right from the start that if this was going to work, we needed complete honesty.”

You swallowed thickly and flashed back to the night before. “You told her about last night?”

He nodded again. “I did.” Jensen tilted his head, maintaining the intensity in how he was looking at you. “But we can talk more about that later.”

“Is there more to discuss?” you asked nervously, almost afraid of his answer.

“There’s a lot to discuss,” he said, then closed the last step of distance that sat between you. “But right now, I want you to get upstairs. Just because I made you cum already tonight, doesn’t mean that I am done with you. Understand?”

Your body, as if on cue, flashed hot in response to what he said and how he said it. Not even Danneel could turn you on the way Jensen could, and she was pretty damn good at it.

“Yes, Jensen,” you replied demurely. Once, early on in the arrangement, you had called him sir, and he immediately shook his head and told you not too. He liked the authority he had over you, but he also liked the way his name sounded coming from your mouth.

He seemed satisfied with your response and sealed it with a soft kiss that lingered just a moment too long. When you pulled back from him, the intensity in his eyes was gone, replaced by something new you hadn’t seen in his expression before. Trying not to read too much into it, you let him take your hand and lead you upstairs.

Entering their bedroom, you could see that one of them had already set up the space for a night of endless possibilities. The black silk ties were on the nightstand, along with a bottle of whiskey and three glass tumblers. Several candles were lit throughout the room and an assortment of oils and toys were on the nightstand on the far side of the bed.

Jensen closed the door, and removed his jacket, haphazardly throwing it over the back of a chair. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he approached you, and let it hang open, but didn’t take it off.

“Turn around,” he commanded. When you obeyed, he unzipped your dress and pushed it off your shoulders. Once it fell to the floor you stepped out of it and went to bend down to pick it up, but his hands found your hips and he yanked you backward; the feeling of his erection pushing into the soft flesh of your ass, making you roll your head back against his chest.

His hands ran roughly around your waist, as his mouth clamped down on the crook of your neck. Jensen grazed his teeth along your skin, causing a soft moan to pass through your lips.

“She loves when you do that,” Danneel purred upon entering the room.

You heard the door close softly, but her presence didn’t stop Jensen from lavishing your neck with long, biting kisses up towards your ear.

“Is she right? You like when I do that?” he asked in a low growl, bringing his hand to your breast and squeezing tightly.

His teeth nipped at your ear, just as Danneel came to stand in front of you. She watched as her husband continued to lick and suck on your neck, a smile of immense satisfaction living on her lips. You watched as she slipped out of her dress to reveal the lingerie she had picked for herself, the sight of which only made that growing need feel desperate and maddening.

Danneel ran the tips of her fingers along Jensen’s arm that was holding you against him, and he lifted his head from your neck for a moment. He was still close enough to you, that you could feel him smile as she watched him touch you. Her free hand touched your stomach and slowly ran down to reach the hem of your panties, then easily slipped her finger passed them, brushing against the hood of your sex with a delicate touch.

You gasped sharply, making Jensen grip you tighter, and his cock twitch against your again. Danneel gave him a knowing smirk and then silently pleaded with him. He knew what she wanted and growled lowly from his chest before he forced himself to let you go.

“Thank you, baby,” Danneel purred and leaned past you to kiss Jensen. You watched their lips and tongues mingle in a brief but passionate kiss before she moved back from him and took your hand, leading you towards the bed.

She climbed on, sitting up on her knees near the edge, making her eye level to you. Danneel kissed you just as she had kissed Jensen, brief but passionate. She wasn’t one for kissing much, so when she did bring her lips to yours, it was something special.

“Lay down,” you whispered and felt your heart race as she obeyed your request.

Giving a quick glance over your shoulder, you noticed Jensen hadn’t moved. He was in the same place, his arms crossed over his chest and watching you and Danneel. He nodded slightly, giving you the approval you needed, and wanted, in order to given Danneel what she was desperate for.

You brought your attention back to her, her long red locks sprayed across the pillows and her honey brown eyes beckoning you to touch her. Sitting on your knees in front of her, you gently parted her legs so you could position yourself between them. You bent down and kissed the inside of her thigh as your hands ran up along her stomach towards her breasts. You moved up her body, kissing your way towards her chest, then her to her neck. Sitting up again, you slowly pulled down her red laced panties and before tossing them to the side you gave one last look to Jensen. His eyes were dark and his expression wavering from the unaffected observer to lustful lover, which made you smile.

Turning back to Danneel, you leaned into her and ran your tongue along the outside of her folds. She was warm and wet and ready for the tongue lashing you were desperate to give her. The moment your tongue touched her skin, she released a breathy moan and arched her back. You traced the lines of her pussy with your tongue, before plunging into them and teasing her clit with your teeth. She tasted sweet and exotic, unlike any woman you have ever been with before, and when her hands found their way into your hair, you let her push your face into her as much as she possibly could.

The longer you let your mouth explore her sex, the more you could feel Jensen hovering behind you, impatient to get what it was he wanted. Your fingers found her entrance, as you thrust up into her, she squealed with pleasure.

“Fuuucckk, baby, yesss… right there,” she mewed as her body began to writhe against you and her hands found a tighter grip on your head.

You felt the bed shift as Jensen climbed on. He must have shed the rest of his clothes because you could feel the silky flesh of his dick that was wet with precum brush against the back of your leg. As you continued to bring Danneel to her first orgasm of the night, Jensen grabbed your hips and positioned himself between your legs from behind.

“Mmmm yes, fuck her good… I want her to cum while she’s sucking my clit,” she purred, biting down on her lip and watching as you worked her over. You looked up and saw her eyes shining with excitement as she turned her attention to Jensen.

His hands ran roughly up your back, then down over your ass where he squeezed the soft swells of flesh. Jensen’s hand dipped down between your thighs and ran two fingers through your folds that were seething in anticipation of feeling him there. He pressed his dick up between your cheeks as he leaned over your back and quickly pulled you up from between his wife’s legs. His hand, not currently dragging through your pussy, went to your neck, gripping you tightly but not cutting off any air.

“You like how she tastes?” he asked lowly, running his tongue along the outer part of your ear.

“God yes,” you breathed, and while you loved how it felt when he held you like he was, you wanted to get back to Danneel.

It was both intoxicating and maddening how much you wanted both of them at the same time.

“Good. You can have her again in a minute.”

Jensen released you and motioned to Danneel to move. He began to remove your lingerie slowly, using his teeth and his tongue along your shoulders, marking you as he went. Your eyes never left Danneel’s, and she seemed just as anxious to get back to it as you were. Once your bra was gone, Jensen flipped you onto your back and roughly ripped the panties and garters off, his expression bruting and determined. He grabbed your hips again, positioned himself between your thighs, and palmed his cock as he stared down at you.

“Ride her face,” he growled, just before his dick found your entrance and easily slid up into you.

“Fuck!” you cried out, your mouth hanging slightly agape, your head rolling back at the sensation of how quickly and deeply he filled you.

Danneel positioned herself over your face, and you grabbed her hips, pulling her down on top of you and burying your mouth in her pussy. Closing your eyes, you worked on Danneel, as Jensen fucked you relentlessly and with speed and force you didn’t realize he had. It was making your head spin, but the way they both made you feel was worth the overstimulation your body was experiencing.

Her soft moans, his grunts, and curses added to the physical acts taking place, you knew that despite having climaxed once already that night, another wouldn’t be far behind. You felt Jensen’s thumb on your clit as he hit your hilt time after time, making your orgasm closer and closer to the surface.

You licked and sucked on Danneel as her body rocked over you, the taste of her and the feeling of her small frame against your face made you crazy. Your cries were muffled, but Jensen relished in every little bit of noise that escaped your mouth, as did Danneel.

“God damn! She’s so close, I can feel it… make her cum baby… I love when she comes,” she whined needily and wrapped her hands on top of yours that were still snaked around and digging into her thighs.

Finding a good steady pace, Jensen rocked his hips into you, with each pass in and out, you could feel your walls begin to flutter. When your organism finally it, you released a muffled scream into the apex of her thighs, sucking hard on her clit, making her cum along with you.

The sight of both you and Danneel coming to climax together was too much for Jensen to bare. “Fuck!” he cried sharply, his movements into you now erratic and reckless. His body hunched over you as you drank in Danneel’s release and he buried his head between your breasts. When she couldn’t take anymore, she moved off you and laid beside you on the bed as Jensen continued to fuck you.

“Yes, baby, cum for her… fuck her deep and let me see you cum inside her,” Danneel purred again, her ghost of a touching hovering on your breasts as his mouth covered one of your nipples, biting and sucking until he finally came.

You could feel him spill his release inside of you, and it wasn’t until much later did you even think what that could mean. Especially since it wasn’t the first or even second time in the last twenty-four hours that he had cum inside you without protection.

After, his body went soft, and he just laid on top of you for a moment, catching his breath and reveling in the feeling of the afterglow. He picked up his head and kissed you gently, before pulling back and then leaning over to kiss his wife.

Jensen climbed off you and laid down on one side, as Danneel laid down on the other.

“We didn’t even get to use the toys I left out,” she giggled as her fingers swirled little circles on your stomach.

“It’s still early, Dee. Plenty of time for those,” Jensen replied and sat up on the bed.

“Early? It’s nearly two in the morning,” you chuckled. “I should be getting dressed and home soon.”

“What? No! You can’t just leave,” Danneel said, clearly upset. “You have to stay–I want you to stay.”

You followed suit and sat up between them. “That’s not the deal though when we’re here, I am gone before–”

“Like I said last night, and again today, that deal needs to be revisited.” Jensen’s expression was set and very serious.

“You need to tell her, Jensen,” Danneel said, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. “I’m going to go downstairs and get some snacks. Please tell her, I don’t want to wait another second.”

“Tell me what?” you asked, suddenly nervous about the looks they were exchanging.

“Don’t you want to be here? I think this should come from both of us.”

Danneel shook her head. “No, she knows how I feel about her,” she paused and passed you a sweet, sultry smile, “at least I hope she does. But she needs to hear it from you.” She looked away from Jensen and directly at you, the lust and want gone from her eyes and replaced with something different. “Y/N, please, please just listen to him. Hear him out, okay? And know that I am completely on board with this. All of it.”

She flashed a half smile and grabbed her silk, floral print robe from the back of the chair where Jensen had tossed his jacket. Danneel slipped it on and tied it snuggly around her waist. She hesitated before leaving and then came back around to the bed and sat on the edge, taking your hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

“I think that maybe it should come from me at first, so you know how much we both mean this. Y/N, Jensen came home this morning from your house and he was… different.”

“Different how?” you asked, silently relieved that you weren’t just imagining things.

Danneel looked to Jensen for a moment, which made you do the same. His expression kept changing, and you couldn’t read him at all. Dee, however, was completely apparently with what she was feeling. She smiled brightly, a mist of emotion crossing her eyes.

“He was quiet and moody. I thought he was still mad about the change in party dates. But when I pressed him on it, he finally came clean and said that things needed to end between the three of us.”

Your heart started pounding, unsure of where this could be going. If he wanted to end it that morning, why had he been with you two more times that day? She read the concern that shone on your face and immediately squeezed your hand tighter.

“I asked him why,” she continued, “and he said it was because he realized last night that he was falling in love with you.”

You felt the lump that had been living in your chest, jump up into your throat as you turned and looked at him, surprised by the admission. Jensen’s eyes were cast down and watching his own fingers as they toyed with the ends of your hair.

“Y/N, I know this whole thing is unusual. When people get married, they think they found the one and only love of their lives, but we all know that’s just not true. Not for everyone, anyway. The thing is, I realized a while ago that I loved you, but I was scared to speak up because I didn’t want things to end. Once Jensen told me how he felt…” she trailed off and as she shrugged her shoulder, the robe slipped off, revealing her bare skin. She fixed it absently before continuing. “Just hear him out, okay?”

Your ability to speak was hampered by the revelation that Danneel just dropped in your lap.  _Feelings_ , she was talking about both of them having feelings for you… Without saying another word, she quietly got up off the bed and left the room, leaving you and Jensen alone.

You were suddenly nervous being alone with him and had a hard time meeting his gaze. He got up from the bed, solely to lift the covers to let you slide beneath them, only to join you a moment later. He wrapped an arm around your waist and hovered over you, gently laying you back on the pillow and leaning down to leave a gentle kiss on your lips.

“Feelings?” you asked cautiously. But when he exhaled, and his breath was shaky and nervous, part of you relaxed.

“Yeah,” he rasped, then brushed a lock of hair from your face. “Big ones. Unexpected ones. Ones I fought like hell to avoid.”

“All the nights we’ve had together… we never… I mean, it’s a game, it’s a fantasy–”

“No, Y/N. It’s not. It may have started that way, but this is all very real to me. Dee, too. We talked about it all this morning, and while we don’t know how you feel about us. I can tell you that we feel a lot for you. We asked you to come back tonight because we want you to stay.”

“Stay the night?”

Jensen shook his head. “Stay, forever.”

That lump grew double in size and you found yourself unable to swallow, speak or even comprehend what he was asking.

“But, the kids… your marriage. Hell, your career! Jensen, you can’t, people will talk and–”

“I couldn’t care less what people say. And you already know Dee doesn’t give a shit. I like coming home and knowing I’m going to see her and the kids, but I also like knowing I get to see you, too. Danneel is my partner, mother of my children. She’s also my best friend, my wife… that will never change.”

“Then what could you possibly want with me?” you asked as you tried to stifle the sting of tears that formed in your eyes.

Jensen sat up on one elbow, and you rolled over to face him as his fingers traced your bare shoulder. “It’s not about what I want you for, it’s what I need. I told you earlier, Danneel gave me what I needed. She gave me you. I  _want_  you. I thought my life was complete, that I had everything I could ever want,” Jensen sighed and chuckled nervously. “I was wrong. I just didn’t realize it until I came home and found my wife on the couch with you. Then this started, and I got to know you…”

You met his eyes and saw such genuine love there, you were overwhelmed by everything the night had brought and you felt such a rush of love for him; for both of them. Without warning, you sat up and pushed him over so he was sitting up against the headboard, much like he was the night before. You straddle his lap and leaned in to kiss him. Jensen wrapped his arms around your waist, his mouth opened and he kissed you hard.

He growled lowly when you tried to pull away, but he relented and let you lean back.

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

“What about the kids? How would this work? Do I have my own room? Do we all sleep together? How…” you shrugged and trailed off, but then smiled down at him, overcome with the notion that you could really allow yourself to feel love for them, openly, without fear of losing them.

“The kids know you and love when you’re here and we can figure out a way to talk to them about it all. Delicately, but we’ll find a way. We’ll work it all out. All I know is that Danneel loves you, I am very much in love with you, and even though I can’t marry you, I still want you to be mine. We can have a great life together, all of us. And maybe even one day, think about adding to it.” Jensen’s hand touched the middle of your stomach lovingly, before leaning forward and kissing you there. When he sat up and saw the look of surprise on your face, he chuckled softly.

“Danneel is on board with that?” you asked, stunned that she would agree to see her husband have a baby with another woman.

“It was her idea. She knows I want more kids, but she doesn’t want to go through pregnancy again. We’ve talked about adoption, but after you came along, I couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility.”

You gently caressed the side of his face and bent down to kiss him again. “Don’t stop thinking about it,” you replied softly, trying to calm your nerves. “I love you, Jensen. I love you and I love her, and I want this. All of this.”

“Seriously?” he asked, nearly breathless. “You mean that?”

“With all my heart.”

Jensen kissed you again, tangling his hands in your hair and mouth pressing down on yours with fervor. You felt him growing hard again and though you didn’t know if your body could go another round with them, you certainly wanted too.

From behind you, the bedroom door opened and you heard Danneel come back in. She placed a big bowl of strawberries on the side of the bed, then slipped off her robe and crawled under the covers beside you and Jensen.

“I’m guessing by the looks of things, you’re okay with the new arrangement?” she asked, a wide grin dawning across her face as she ran her fingertips up your thigh.

You leaned over, and cupped her one cheek, directing her lips to yours. Briefly kissing her just as passionately as you just did Jensen, you pulled back and nodded.

“I am more than okay with this new arrangement. I’ve been in love with you both for a while. I was just so afraid to lose you both…”

“Impossible. You’re stuck with us now,” she teased and pulled you playfully from Jensen’s lap, so you fell straight into her. “Now that the dramatic business is settled. I have a few ideas for the array of stuff over there,” she motioned towards the nightstand of binds, toys, and strawberries and raised one, perfectly manicured brow seductively, glancing between you and Jensen. “Who’s game?”


	3. Chapter 3

Late July in Texas brought on a bout of heat so oppressive, that stepping outside only happened when it was extremely necessary. Not even a swim in the pool or a day at the lake could take the sting out of the day’s sun that would beat down relentlessly. 

It had been a little more than two months since you officially had moved in with Jensen and Danneel and became a part of the Ackles’ family. Things were a little awkward at first, learning how and where you fit into their day to day lives, but after a couple of weeks the three of you, plus the kids found an easy-going rapport that eventually morphed into a new day to day routine. 

The kids never even questioned who you were or why you were living there. Jensen and Danneel had sat down with them and explained that you were now part of their family and they accepted it without a second thought. Spending time with them and getting to know them had been the highlight of the summer so far, and made you really think long and hard about what Jensen had suggested the night they asked you to move in. But with his schedule, and Danneel taking the kids on a whirlwind trip with her mom, the timing hadn’t been right. 

It had been three weeks since Jensen had left for Vancouver, and three days since Danneel left with the kids, and you found yourself rattling around the big old house alone. Keeping yourself busy during most days with work, the nights were starting to get a little lonely, and it simply cemented in your head and heart how much you really had come to love and miss all of them. You thought of calling or texting but also didn’t want to appear clingy or desperate for their attention.

Instead, after the sun went down, you threw on your bathing suit and ventured down to the pool for a nighttime swim to rid yourself of the excess energy built up from not having your new family around.

The moment you dove into the water and felt the crisp coolness flow over your body, you couldn’t help but smile. Surfacing, and brushing the hair back from your face, you closed your eyes and dipped your head back, letting your body rise and float around the pool. A noise off in the distance grabbed your attention, but you didn’t think much of it. Could be neighbors, or someone out on the lake. Instead, you opened your eyes and looked up to a clear night sky full of stars as you slowly waved your arms up and down to propel yourself around the pool. 

More noise, this time way closer, forced you from your floating position to standing up in the pool, then looking around trying to find the source. From up the hill towards the house, you heard music playing and the backdoor open then close. Curious as to who could be in the house, your heart started racing at the idea of one of the Ackles’ friends, namely Misha, having stopped by unannounced.

“That’s dumb,” you whispered to yourself, “he’s in Vancouver with Jensen… but who–”

“Hey there, gorgeous.” 

Jensen. You’d know that voice anywhere. 

You whirled around in the pool and saw him standing near the edge of the deep end. He was in a dark blue polo, with khaki shorts, and a baseball cap, and looking better than you’d ever seen him, despite having had to shave off his beard. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked, unable to stop the wide smile that grew on your lips. “You’re not even supposed to be in the country, let alone the state of Texas.”

“We had a break for a couple of days, thought I would come home and surprise you guys,” he said, crouching by the pool’s edge. 

“Well, it’s just me here. Danneel and the kids–”

“Yeah, she told me and then I realized once I was at the airport this was the week they were gone. They’re with grandma somewhere… Boston? I think?”

“That’s one of the stops. I think they were heading up to Maine, next. Going to take them on a cruise up to Nova Scotia, see some whales.”

“How come you didn’t go?” he asked, tilting his head, following your movement through the pool with soft, engaging eyes. 

“Work,” you shrugged and reached the edge to where he was knelt down. “Told Danneel I’d keep the house in order, make sure the kids’ fish and hamsters were fed.”

“You passed up whale watching in Nova Scotia to feed some hairy rats?”Jensen laughed and shook his head. “You’re too much.”

“Not just that, I do have work. Got three new clients this month.”

“You know you don’t have to work, right? We can support you–”

“Not this again,” you groaned and pushed off the side of the pool, lazily swimming backward away from him. “I want to work. I enjoy working, Jensen. I won’t have you guys supporting me.”

“That’s what families do for each other, Y/N.”

“You know what else families do?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Can’t imagine. What?”

You bit down on your lip and eyed him seductively. “They join their girlfriends in the pool for a late-night swim.”

Jensen stood up quickly from his crouched position. You laughed at his expression as he threw his hat to the ground before pulling his polo off, kicking off his shoes and removing his shorts, leaving him only in his boxers. He promptly dove into the pool with a big splash, and then swam underwater until he reached where you were, breaching the surface and immediately grabbing your waist.

His mouth crashed to yours hard, nearly knocking you back. Your arms went around his neck as you kissed him back with rolling tongues and hungry lips. The feeling of having him against you again was euphoric, and you realized then how desperately you had missed him. Jensen walked you back towards the edge of the pool, never taking his mouth off of yours. He growled lowly the deeper you kissed him, and when your back finally bumped against the side, you felt his hands slid up your back and pull the strings that held your bikini top on.

You couldn’t help but giggle as you saw the simple black top floating away from you in the pool. 

“Guess this is a skinny dip and not just a late-night swim, hm?”

“Mhm,” he mumbled, moving his mouth down your neck, then lifting you out of the water just enough to take your nipple in his mouth. 

The sensation of the cool water and his tongue made you instantly wet and needy. You pawed at the boxers under the water, then at your own bathing suit bottom, of which Jensen helped free you from.

“Jesus…” he moaned as you grabbed his cock and began to stroke it beneath the water. 

Below the surface, Jensen’s hand went to your pussy to see how ready you were to take him. There was no waiting, no foreplay. He wanted you, and he wanted you now. You knew by the look in his eyes, one you had seen plenty of times since first meeting him. He was a man possessed–needy and hungry–and you were his sustenance. 

Standing in the shallow end of the pool, you felt him slip up inside you. The sound that fell from your lips, a composure of a soft moan followed by a sharp inhale of his name, made him smile; but not a sweet smile. Jensen leered at you, his tongue slowly trailing across his bottom lip as he watched you respond to the sensation with each roll of his hips. One hand dig firmly into your hip so he wouldn’t lose his grip on you, the other ran up your body, covering your breasts then went up to your neck. He pulled you close to him, as his fingers gently closed around your throat. 

“Miss me?” he growled in question, biting his lip, trying to control the speed he moved into you.

“Yesss,” you mewed as your eyes rolled back, along with your head as you lost yourself in him. 

The sounds of splashing water and crickets were all that could be heard in the backyard. Having to remain relatively quiet in the house was normal, but no one was home now. You wanted to cry out, screaming his name and all the things you wanted him to do to you. Jensen was always so intuned to you whenever you were having sex, he could tell what you wanted just by your expression when your eyes finally met. But to have the freedom to be vocal, that was a turn on all in itself. 

“Tell me,” he snarled, his nostrils flaring, as his lips pulled into a devilish grin. “Tell me what you want.” He slowed his hips to a snail’s pace, barely twitching inside you now until you told him what to do.

You licked your lips with satisfaction and leaned your mouth closer to his ear. “Mark me. Make me yours. I want your teeth on my neck, then I want you to make me squirm. No one can do that to me as you can,” you purred, then ran your tongue along the outside of his ear.

Jensen raised his brow in question, but quickly obliged your request, landing his teeth to the place just where your neck curved to your shoulder. The sensation of his mouth and tongue on your flesh caused the first ripple of release to explode warmly in your core. Something about the way he did that, the idea he was marking you as his, could make you cum in its own rite. Despite the way he was biting and sucking along your neck, hungry to make you happy, you were able to hold off from climax; for now. 

A moment later, he was lifting you out of the pool, moving your ass on the edge and pushing you backward. Jensen pushed your knees apart and buried his head between your thighs as his hands wrapped around your hips, pinning you down. His tongue split your folds and licked up to your clit, taking the pulsating nub in his mouth and sucking hard. He lavished you roughly with his mouth and when his fingers found your entrance, thrusting up into you, screamed his name. 

“Fuucck, Jensen! Shit…!!” Panting, short hot breaths, your hands went to his head, gripping his wet hair on each side and holding on for dear life. “Fuck…  _Jen_ –I’m gonna cum…  _pleeasseee_ … baby, let me cum…”

You could feel his lips snarl into a smile against your clit before he slowly lifted his head to meet your eyes. “Whatever you want.” He used his fingers to fuck you harder, then brought his tongue back through your folds. “Fuck you taste good,” he growled and drank you in. 

With one more thrust up into you, you could feel your release coating his hands and mouth, but he refused to back away. Your whole body was humming with intensity, every nerve ending on fire from the release he just brought you to. But Jensen didn’t stop, and with each passing second he continued to lick and suck on your most sensitive place, the more you began to squirm beneath him. 

“Jesus… Ok! Ok! I give… You got me squirming!” you cried out with a giggle, letting go of his head and bringing your hands to your own mouth, biting down on your fingers as he continued on. “Jensen… please… I can’t–”

He lifted his head for a second. “You can, and you will. I’m not done.” The tenor and command in his voice caused your head to roll back, and your body to relax again. You loved that most of all. Being his, meant doing what he said; taking your licks like a good girl, and never wanting to disappoint him. 

“But,” he continued, picking up his head, and taking your hands, pulling you up to sitting, “you’re cold and I’m starving.” He pulled you back into the pool and wrapped his arms around the small of your back. His hands cupped your ass then lifted you up, so you could wrap your legs around his waist. 

“But you just ate,” you teased coyly, and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah well, that was an appetizer. Now I need real food. Then, later… once we get home I plan on taking you upstairs and finding all-new, better ways to make you squirm.” He raised one eyebrow, a gesture that could mean a number of things, but right then it was simply looking for your compliance. “Understand?” he asked with his eyes narrowed on you and dark with lust.

“Yes, Jensen,” you said softly, then ghosted his lips with yours. “But do you really wanna wait until later? I mean…” you reached down and slowly began to stroke him. “Doesn’t seem fair to make you wait.”

Jensen laughed and shook his head. “You’re a damn junkie.”

You shrugged one shoulder. “And who’s fault is that?”

His entire expression changed. In one quick movement, he had you back against the pool’s wall, his dick finding your entrance and thrusting up into you. Jensen buried his face between your breasts, grunting and cursing as he fucked into you again, and again. Picking up the pace with each thrust upwards, the friction again your overstimulated clit, still very much throbbing from his earlier tongue lashing, brought you to a second orgasm just as he spilled his release inside of you. 

“God DAMN,” he grunted, lifting his face from your cleavage, “What the fuck is it that you do to me?” His bottom lip hung agape, as he pushed a lock of wet hair behind your ear. He pulled your mouth to his and kissed you fiercely. 

“I don’t know,” you whispered between his kisses. 

When he finally pulled back, the earlier lustful need was replaced by something softer. “Well, whatever it is, I’m glad it’s mine.”

“Always…” you paused to smile, and just take in how he was looking at you under the light of the moon that hung low in the Texas sky. “Now, you said something about when we get home… where are we going?”

“Oh, that. Well when I landed, I called and made some dinner plans for us.”

“You wanna go out? I can cook something for you here,” you said, slightly nervous at the prospect of going out just the two of you. 

“No,” he replied, a soft smile finding its way to his lips. “I want to take you out. I want to show you off to the world–”

“Jensen…” 

“What?”

“Come on, that’s–that’s not a great idea. You have to know that,” you stammered, shaking your head in the disbelief he would even suggest it.

“You’ve lived here for two months, Y/N. This is our life. Sometimes it’s Danneel and I that will be going out and sometimes it’s all of us. Hell, you and her have your nights out. Why can’t we?”

“That’s different. People see us out together and just assume we’re close friends.”

“I couldn’t care less about what people think we are. I want to take my girlfriend out. So, let’s get out of the pool, dry off, get dressed and go eat.” The last word came out sharply, something Jensen did unknowingly when he was trying to make a point. “Okay?”

“Okay,” you replied, returning the warm embrace he pulled you into and trying not to internally shudder at the thought of what could happen. 

An hour later, you were dressed in a simple yellow sundress that hung to mid-thigh, with thin straps, and a deep neckline, white wedge sandals and your hair pinned up off your neck. After one last check in the mirror, you headed down to the kitchen where you found Jensen waiting. He had changed into light blue jeans and a dark green cotton polo, his brown boots, and an FBBC baseball cap. The sight of him always sort of knocked you over and made you reflect on how gorgeous of a man he was, but that night he looked particularly good and you were mildly excited about going out now.

“Well damn,” he whistled when you walked into the room. “Maybe we’ll stay in after all.” You could feel his eyes lustfully wash over you. 

“Now who’s the junkie?” you teased and dropped your purse on the counter as you pulled out your cell. “I need a picture though, I promised Dee I would send her one. She misses you.”

“Well the feeling is mutual,” he smiled and came up from behind you as you raised the camera to take a picture of you together. 

After snapping a few pictures, you selected your favorite and texted it to Danneel. 

_< <Wish you were here, beautiful. This man and I miss you something fierce._

“Hey, add me to that…” he pouted as he watched you craft the text over your shoulder. “I want the picture, too.”

You rested your head back on his shoulder and laughed. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Why do you find it so hard to believe that I want to have pictures of you? Or be seen in public with you? I thought we were passed all this.”

“We are… I just–” you shrugged, and went back to sending the text to Danneel, and to him. “Never mind. Come on, let’s go eat.”

“No, no,” he said, grabbing your wrist as you started walking away. “Not until I’m sure you get it. Tonight, you’re with me. We’re not going out as friends, and if people talk, fuck ‘em. I got nothing to hide.”

“Okay,” you whispered. “I trust you.”

“Good. Now, let’s eat. Got myself an appetite after that evening swim,” he winked and folded your hand into his.

The Culinary Dropout restaurant in Austin had a table waiting for you and brought you promptly back to it upon arriving. Jensen pulled out the chair for you, then took the seat across from you and took off his cap, setting it aside. 

“Ever been here before?” he asked, picking up a menu and looking at the beer list. 

“No, not yet. Danneel and I tried a place last week that was great, but I can’t for the life of me remember the name.”

“Couldn’t have been that good then,” he chuckled.

“Well, she was being very distracting,” you shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Yeah, she has a habit of doing that, doesn’t she?”

“Boy, does she.”

You noticed Jensen lower his menu, and you did the same to meet his gaze. “So, this is all working, isn’t it?”

You snorted a laugh. “Our little modern-day family experiment?”

“That’s one way to say it, yeah. I mean, two months in and things are okay–better than okay. At least I think so.”

“I have no complaints,” you said softly, casting your eyes back down to your menu.

Jensen went to say something, but the phone buzzing from his pocket stopped him. He fished it out and looked at the notification, a wide smile across his face before turning the phone and showing it to you.

Two texts from Danneel: 

_> >Kiddos and I miss you! [Attached a picture of Danneel and all three kids on the cruise ship]_

_> >Enjoy your time at home with Y/N, baby. You two need some quality alone time. Love you! xo_

“I guess things really are good, huh?” he said tucking the phone away. 

“Too good,” you mumbled, half kidding, half nervous that you were just tempting fate. 

A few minutes later, the waitress arrived at your table, introduced herself with a polite smile and immediately admitted to knowing who Jensen was; big fan, and all that. Once she got the gushing over with, he happily signed a blank ticket for her, and she proceeded to take your orders. She left to put it in with the kitchen and that’s when Jensen reached across the table and took your hand. 

“You alright?” he asked, lightly rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. “You look nervous.”

“I don’t want to be. But I guess I am a little. This is new for me, Jensen. Being so open about being with you. It’s been such a closely guarded secret for me, I think I just need to get used to it.”

“I know. That’s part of why I was insisted on coming out. It’s important to me that you be more a part of things.”

“What, things?”

“Everything. You’re already part of the home with Dee and the kids. I want you to be with me more. Come with me when I travel sometimes. Visit Vancouver, get to know my friends there.”

“You–really?” you breathed, knowing you shouldn’t be surprised, but still felt blindsided about being so exposed to his world. “Aren’t you scared of backlash? What we have here isn’t exactly conventional. I know you both say, fuck it, but, come on… no need to throw it everyone’s face.”

“That’s not why I want you with me, Y/N. I want you with me because I love you and I still feel like there’s so much I don’t know about you.”

“Hence Dee’s comment about quality alone time?” you teased. 

Jensen considered that for a moment and shrugged with his expression. “Yeah, pretty much. So, if you’re done being all skeptical, can you please relax and enjoy this?”

“Yes, Jensen,” you replied sweetly and squeezed his hand. You were on the verge of asking him some innocuous get-to-know-you kind of question when fate took its queue and walked over in the form of a fan.

“Um, excuse me, Jensen! Hi! I’m so, so sorry to interrupt your guy’s dinner, but I am a huge fan, and I was wondering if I could take a quick picture with you!?”

Jensen smiled up at her, and you slowly retracted your hand from him, but not before his fan noticed and then looked at you. You watched as the realization dawned on her face that you were not, in fact, Danneel. The woman’s expression went through several stages of understanding before she turned back to Jensen, with an awkward smile. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude…” 

“You’re not, darlin’, I’m happy to take a picture. Got your camera?”

She pulled it from her back pocket and opened the camera app, but you could feel the side-eyed glances she was throwing your way. 

“Want me to take it for you?” you offered.

“S-Sure, thanks,” she replied hesitantly and handed you the phone. 

You took a few pictures, making sure she ended up with a few good ones. She thanked him again, threw you one more suspicious glance and quickly walked away as if she had just stolen something and needed a quick getaway.

When she was gone, the waitress came back with your drinks and the appetizer Jensen ordered. Alone again, you looked to him as he sipped on his pint of beer. When he saw the bewilderment on your face, he chuckled.

“Something wrong?”

“Did you notice how she looked at me?”

He shook his head. “No, how?”

“Suspiciously. The second she realized I wasn’t Danneel, her whole demeanor changed. You seriously didn’t notice?”

“No,” he said. “I didn’t. Because–”

“I know, you don’t care. You and Dee have made that abundantly clear,” you laughed and sipped at your glass of wine. “I just don’t want to see anything you’ve worked so hard to create, fall apart because of a lifestyle choice you made.”

“If a lifestyle choice brings down my career, I didn’t have a very solid one, to begin with.”

You gave him a  _‘really’_  look and rolled your eyes. “Fine. I will lay off and just enjoy the night out. I am pretty hungry and that looks amazing…” you said, pointing at the plate in front of you. 

Once the meals were finished, Jensen escorted you from the restaurant and as you casually strolled down the sidewalk hand in hand, you could feel that passersby were watching you. Jensen must have felt it too, because he picked up the pace a little and ushered you towards the car, opening your door for you, allowing you to quickly slipped inside. 

Just as he joined you and started the engine, the small group of photographers that had been behind you, pointed their cameras at the car and began clicking away.

“You were saying?” you mumbled then passed him a look of  _‘I told you so’_.

“So they took pictures, so what? Here, I’ll give ‘em something to focus on,” he smirked, wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you in, kissing you with a heated purpose. Immediately parting your lips with his tongue and caressing your cheek with his hand. When he finally pulled back, you were light-headed and swimming in the feeling of the wine and his lips. 

“Can we go home now, please?” you pleaded softly, placing your hand on his knee and sliding it up to his thigh. “It’s so much nicer there. Quiet, private… no need for clothes…”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Jensen shrugged, put the car in gear and sped off past the small hoard and off towards home.

 

By the time coffee was ready the next morning, the pictures were already circulating online. It didn’t take more than a few hours for them to make the tabloid rounds, hitting TMZ and other similar sites by sunrise the following day. The captions varied from  _‘SUPERNATURAL’ Star Jensen Ackles Caught Cheating!_  To  _Jensen Ackles Caught With an Escort!_  Some were worse than others, but all of them together felt overwhelming and caused a deep worry about how life would be from that point on.

“We need to warn Danneel,” you said as Jensen passed you a cup of coffee with a rather dismissive gaze making you question what he was thinking. “What? You don’t think she deserves to know? On a trip with the kids… anyone could approach her, and say–”

“She knows,” he said calmly, as he sipped at his own mug. “I called her last night after you fell asleep.”

“Oh, okay. Good. Is she alright? I mean… some of those articles were brutal. Hell, are  _you_  okay?”

Jensen placed down his mug and gently took your cheeks between his hands. “I’m fine, Y/N. Dee is fine. Let them say whatever they want, okay?” He left his fingers to glide from your cheeks, down your neck on either side and out to your shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I promise we’ll handle it. For now, though, let’s just enjoy a few days of alone time before everyone’s home then I have to leave. Can you do that with me?”

You felt your nerves calm a little and nodded. “Yes, Jensen. I can do that for you.”

“Good girl,” he hummed, narrowing his eyes in contemplation. “I got an idea. Why don’t we have a lazy day in? We’ll make a bunch of food, watch a whole lot of movies. Just stay in and lay low. Sound good?”

“Music to my ears,” you said, a wide smile of relief accompanying your reply. “As long as I stay in my pajamas all day.”

“I’d prefer if you were in nothing, but that’ll do,” he said and nodded towards your current choice of a tank top and boy shorts. 

“Do you ever not think about sex?”

“Who said anything about sex? I’m not allowed to appreciate something this beautiful when I see it?” he asked, allowing his eyes to slowly linger along the curves of your body, as his tongue absently darted out over his bottom lip. 

You shook your head, climbed off the kitchen stool and picked up your mug as you strolled towards the family room. “Come on, I have a few ideas of what we can watch. Then maybe you’ll get me how you want me in the end.”

For the rest of the day, neither you nor Jensen picked up your phones solely in an effort to avoid the never-ending stream of notifications. By the time evening rolled around, you had gone through two of the movies from the Conjuring Universe, one old western, and half of Pulp Fiction before you and Jensen had fallen asleep on the couch. 

Over the next two days, you enjoyed the quiet time you had with him and having the entire house to yourselves while you did. By the end of the week, the rest of the family returned home from a leisurely vacation through New England and Eastern Canada. The kids went on and on about their adventures while you and Jensen listened as they talked over each other excitedly. They exhausted themselves just from the recap and all easily went off to bed. You offered to get them all ready and tucked in, so Jensen and Danneel could have some time to themselves to reconnect with each other after an extended absence. 

A few hours later, you were seated out on the porch, with a book open on your lap as you sipped on a glass of wine. The air was surprisingly cold despite the consistent, overwhelming heat during the days. That night there was a breeze coming in off the water that was strong enough to delicately lift a few strands of hair every now and again, as you read half-heartedly, not really seeing the words on the page.

The sound of someone stepping into the room brought your attention away from the book. Jensen was in his boxer briefs and black V-neck t-shirt, his hair soft and wildly unkempt. He wore a half-smile, but his eyes were tired and something in his expression looked as if he was deeply contemplative. He found his way to the lounge where you were sitting and took the book from your hand. Gently, Jensen placed it on the floor without a word, he laid down beside you and placed his head in your lap. 

You wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Jensen had never been the type to shy away from a conversation, or need to be begged to talk. He was quiet for a reason, and you wanted to be the soft place he could fall when he needed time to reflect on whatever was mulling around in his head. Slowly, you raked your fingers through his hair, lightly dragging your nails down his neck towards his shoulder, then back up through. He closed his eyes and hummed lightly with each pass along his neck. He turned his head around to look up, his half-smile growing into a genuine, thoughtful one. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he rasped, then turned his head back and wrapped an arm around your legs. You thought you felt him tighten his grip, ever so slightly, but a moment later when Danneel came into the room, he let go completely and sat up.

“Hey,” she smiled, and walked to the lounge, bending to kiss your cheek softly. “How’s the book?” she asked and motioned towards the book on the floor. “Enjoying it?”

“Yeah, it’s great. I’m nearly done.”

“The end is just so, so good. You have to let me know when you finish.” She was making small talk, and though you were just going with the flow, it felt forced and awkward. Coupled with how Jensen came into the room, you had a feeling that things were about to drastically change.

“Ok, so what’s going on with you two? You’re both being weird.”

You watched as they exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Jensen’s brow furrowed slightly when his silent question went unanswered by her and cast his eyes to the ground as he leaned back on the small lounge, resting his arm along the back.

“We’re fine, honey. Promise. Just… I have news. I should have told you two, together, but I told Jensen first. I’m sorry, I hope you’re not upset.”

“No, why would I be? He’s your husband, of course, he should know things first.”

“He’s ours,” she said and winked, but let her expression fall when she saw how unamused Jensen was. “Ok, good. I’m glad you’re so understanding… it makes the next part a bit easier.”

“Well now you’re scaring me a little,” you chuckled nervously, and drew your knees up under your butt, and leaned back. You felt Jensen’s fingertips brush against your shoulder and felt comforted by his touch.

“Sorry, it’s nothing bad. It’s actually pretty amazing news. I got offered a part in a feature film!”

“What?! That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you!” you replied excitedly, a wave of relief washing over you. Of all the things you thought she could possibly say, landing a role in a film was the furthest from your mind. “What’s the movie? Where do you have to go? When?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard all this. I’m going to bed,” Jensen said abruptly and stood up. “You ladies talk, I need some shut-eye.” He turned and left then. No kiss goodnight, not even a glance in either of your directions. With the way he left, you were fairly certain he wouldn’t be sharing the big bed tonight; chances were better, that later you’d find him curled up in the guest room.

Once he had disappeared back inside, Danneel took over his seat, slumping down with a sigh. “He’s mad at me for leaving.” She was matter-of-fact about it, which was not her usual reaction to any sort of disagreement with Jensen. They were by no means a perfect couple, and in all the time you’d known them, they’ve had their fair share of arguments. This felt… different. 

 _Shit, not again…_  you thought and tried to steel yourself for what else was to come.

“What’s the big deal? You’ve gone off to work since the kids have been born.”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what? Where do you have to go?”

“Greece. For three months,” she replied, the excitement in her voice bleeding through in the simple response.

“That’s incredible! So, what’s the problem? That you’re half a world away for three months?”

“Partially,” she breathed and shrugged. “I couldn’t get much more out of him. He’s pissed and he’ll talk to me about it eventually I suppose.”

“But, why?” There was something she was holding back, you knew her well enough that you could feel it radiating off of her.

“Maybe because it’s like you said… three months in Greece, I can’t take the kids, he hates the director–”

“What? Come on…” you laughed, dismissing her fears with a wave of your hand. “Jensen doesn’t hate anyone.”

“Oh, he hates Maurice. Mostly because I used to sleep with him, and he’s way older.”

“Seriously? Come on, Dee. Jensen doesn’t care about some guy you slept with a million years ago.”

She seemed reflective for a moment, her honey-brown eyes lost somewhere in memory. When she came back to the present, a cool, steely gaze was living in the lines of her expression.

“How was he while we were gone?”

“Other than missing everyone, he seemed fine. Why?”

“No reason,” she scoffed, but then raised and dropped her brows quickly in annoyance. 

You also noticed the slight roll of her eyes, which bothered you as well. For the first time since being with them and witnessing a disturbance in the usual domestic bliss, you felt yourself take sides… and it wasn’t hers.

“Who knows with him, really. He’s been different with me lately. Maybe it’s just work or the stress of the last season. I don’t know,” she said and leaned her head on your shoulder and hooked her arm through yours. “Nothing we’ll figure out tonight though. I’m beat. Can we talk about the details of the job in the morning? I’m really going to need your help if I’m going to make this job work.”

“Sure, whatever you want,” you replied, though really, you wanted to throw a million questions at her, including how she felt about the exposure of their unique family dynamic. Instead, you stayed quiet for the time being and rolled with the punches.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Danneel leaned in and kissed your cheek. Keeping her hand on yours, she stood from the lounge and tried to pull you up with her. “I am absolutely exhausted and am ready to go crash. Care to join me?” 

“Yeah, but you go ahead. I’ll be along in a minute,” you replied with a sweet smile that faded quickly once she was out of sight. Feeling like there was another shift coming, you took a moment to take a few deep breaths, retrieve the book off the floor and slowly stand from the lounge. There was something off in both her and Jensen and your mind began to go crazy wondering what was said between them. 

Later, when she was softly snoring, you were still awake, laying on your back and staring at the ceiling. The bed felt empty without Jensen in it, and you couldn’t stop thinking about how Danneel reacted when you said Jensen had been fine while she was gone. There was always that nagging concern in the back of your mind that this family you had joined would somehow crumble before it even began. It was just fear talking, something you knew, but still had a hard time letting go of. 

There was so much to discuss with both of them–both Danneel’s new job and the fallout from the reporters capturing you and Jensen together at the restaurant and subsequent rumors after–but at that moment, you couldn’t care less about any of it. Your thoughts were firmly on Jensen.

You got up from the bed, threw on your light cotton robe, and tip-toed through the house, systematically checking on the kids fast asleep in their beds as you went. Upon reaching the guest room door, you thought you could hear the ambient lull of the television; the glow under the door confirming your suspicion. Quietly, you opened the door and expected to find him passed out, remote in hand. To your surprise, Jensen was sitting up, watching golf with heavy lids and fighting to stay awake.

“Hey,” he mumbled, sitting up a little straighter as you came into the room. “You alright?”

“I’m fine. I came to check on you.”

A contented little smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth before he flipped the covers back and patted the place beside him on the bed. You crawled in and curled up into him as he covered you back up and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You snaked your arm around his chest and buried your face into his side, drawing in a long, deep breath of his scent. 

“I’m alright,” he said, but you were sure he was lying. “Just a long day.”

“That’s why you’re here, and not in our bed, right?”

He didn’t speak, and you didn’t have to look up to know he was giving you a certain kind of look. 

“Thought you and Dee could use the time to talk, that’s all.”

“About her new job?”

“Among other things,” he replied, then pointed the remote at the television and turned off the tournament. 

“You didn’t have to shut it off.”

“I’d rather look at you then middle-aged men in ugly pants.”

You chuckled and slowly lifted the hem of his shirt, to leave a warm, longing kiss on his skin. “Can’t say that I hate that…” you purred, continuing to trail kisses down his abdomen, towards the top of his boxers. 

“Baby…” Jensen breathed and was clearly fighting the urge to forcibly move your head towards his rapidly growing erection. “You don’t have too…”

“Shhh. Close your eyes,” you whispered, slipping your fingers delicately between the waistband and his flesh. “Let me take care of you, Jensen. Let me help you sleep.”

Jensen didn’t say another word. Instead, he laced his fingers through your hair, grabbing a fistful to lift up your gaze, as the loose strands feel to frame your face and cast the impish smile you wore into the shadows. His intense, yet tired eyes bore into you, making you crave him even more. You held his stare but continued to work his boxers down far enough, for his dick to be free of restraint.

Trying to move your head to take him in, he held you up for a brief moment, then slowly released his grip. He watched you as you pressed your lips to the silky tip, already slick with anticipation, and then ran your tongue down his shaft. Having him watch you as you licked, sucked and worked his cock over was an instant turn on. Knowing you had that kind of power over him–despite him being in charge when it came to acts such as this–made you wet and needy. The worst part was, Jensen knew it. 

Just before he was ready to cum, he pulled your head up and without saying a word, told you what he wanted from you. Sitting up, you untied the robe and tossed it aside; leaving yourself completely nude and ready for whatever he wanted. He pushed off the boxers the rest of the way but leaned back against the headboard and watched as you climbed onto his lap. He barely needed to touch you, much less run his hand up your slit, to feel how badly you wanted him. Positioning yourself over him, you were going to let him slide up and fill you slowly in an attempt to make him squirm. 

“Why do I fall apart the very second you touch me,” you breathed, already drunk on the idea of feeling him inside you. 

“Because, you like how I put you back together again,” he rasped in reply, his desire for you showing in his dark and lustful green eyes.

Jensen, being the impatient man he was, grabbed your hips and slammed you down onto him. Biting back the scream that wanted to erupt, you gripped his shoulders as his head bent into your breasts to muffle his own sounds. He didn’t last long, nor did you. Heavy breaths and needy whispers were exchanged closely, intimately until both of your bodies were shaking with pleasure. When it was finished, you laid down beside him and curled up into the crook of his shoulder. He murmured something unintelligible as his eyes flutter closed and you watched the man you loved finally fall asleep.

The talk Jensen wanted you to have with Danneel never did happen; nor did she ever bring up the incident with the reporters or articles. Instead, over coffee the following morning you talked with her about how things would be while she was gone; wanting to be sure you were okay with it all but never really diving into anything deeper. Jensen and Danneel never seemed to completely reconcile from whatever was spoken between them the night before, and when Jensen left for Vancouver again later that evening, their goodbye was strained and awkward. Despite how they left things, the three of you carried on for the next few weeks as if nothing had changed, when clearly so much already had.

Since the articles started to pop up, speculating about who you were and why Jensen was with you that night, you had lost the three new clients signed up in July. Your clientele continued to dwindle until there were only two regular clients left; one for personal training, and one for massage. Any time you tried to approach the topic with Danneel, she would wave you off, acting as if it was no big deal. She would mumble something about it all blowing over, but the idea began to weigh on you that SHE was the one waiting for it all to blow over so she could pretend it never happened. 

The day finally came for Danneel to leave, and everyone was quiet and rather sulky through her last day at the house. There was no big send-off, no big goodbye; which was just what she wanted. She said goodnight to the children on a Monday evening and was quietly gone by the time the sun rose on Tuesday. Jensen was home for the day after she left wanting to be there for the kids in case they started to miss their mom. His presence was enough to divert their attention away from her leaving, and onto more fun things until they were tucked in and sleeping. 

The real chaos of the household change didn’t come for another week. With both parents gone, the kids pushed their boundaries, and if not for the help of their nanny, Rita, you may have lost your mind. They missed their mom, missed their dad, and while they loved you, it just wasn’t the same. Fatigue was setting in along with the frustration of the day to day schedule for both them and the house, and you didn’t understand how Danneel did it all on a regular basis. 

It was a Friday, and Jensen thought he may be home the next day, depending on the filming schedule. Wanting to be sure to have some of his favorite things in the house, you left the children with Rita and headed out to Target with a list and a solid plan to get everything you wanted to get. By the time you drove the ten minutes across town and parked the car, you felt physically drained and slightly nauseous. Chalking it up to the relentless heat, you made your way through the store, gathering everything you wanted for both Jensen and the children, and maybe a few intimate items for yourself. You had missed him terribly and thought maybe some treats for the bedroom would make him happy upon his return the next day. 

As you were walking through the aisles, the slight bit of nausea bowled you over causing you to ditch the cart and run for the nearest bathroom. Once there, the remnants of lunch came up quickly, leaving you on the bathroom floor and reeling from the sudden burst of sickness. As you got up, flushed and made your way to the sinks, you tried to think what it could have been that sent you running for the bathroom. Lunch was a simple salad with grilled chicken, the breakfast was also very light and everyone seemed fine from it. 

You retrieved your cart and started making your way towards the cashiers, still trying to understand where the sudden burst of nausea came from. None of the kids had been sick, it couldn’t have been the food, maybe it was the heat… Then it hit you; the thought made you stop cold in the middle of the main walkway of the Target. You turned around and walked back a few paces, leaving the cart where it was, you turned and started looking through the aisles by the pharmacy. There, under the pharmacy’s window hung the pregnancy tests. 

Swallowing thickly, you picked up the first one you saw and the moment your fingers touched the box, you knew… Though he hadn’t been around too much in the last month, there was that night in the pool when he had surprised you by coming home early… and several more times over those few days where it was a free for all and no thought was given to any sort of protection. The wave of nausea struck again, but this time it was from the absolute certainty, that if you were to take that test you held in your hand, there would be two lines in the window, not just one.


End file.
